


Délicieux

by cercle_bleu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Sex Magic, poca trama mucho sexo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cercle_bleu/pseuds/cercle_bleu
Summary: Narcissa es elegante y controladora.  Andrómeda rebelde y relajada. Bellatrix salvaje y dominante. ¿Cómo podría Hermione decidirse por una? Ella quiere a las tres.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Por alguna extraña razón nunca hice notas en mi otra historia, salvo responder los comentarios. Esta vez tenía ganas para evitar algunos malos entendidos. 

Esta historia tiene poca trama y mucho sexo. Si no es lo que te gusta leer (aunque sabemos que probablemente sí), podés buscar otra historia. Tiene algo de BDSM pero nada extremo. 

Aclaración hiper necesaria para evitar comentarios que me molestan bastante: esta historia tiene de similar con los libros sólo el nombre de los personajes y algunas características bases. ¿Qué significa? Si están buscando a las -adoradas- hermanas Black siendo sádicas, esta no es tu historia. Hermione no sufre -aunque eso depende qué entiendan por sufrir- a manos de ninguna de ellas. Tampoco Bellatrix está desquiciada. 

No me vengan a discutir los personajes, me da bastante pereza, hay suficientes historias para cada gusto.

¿Necesito alguna excusa para escribir sobre Hermione y las hermanas Black? ¿Acaso no son la mayor tentación que pueda existir? La primera pareja que amé fue BellaxMione y luego cierta escritora de por aquí me arrastró a NarcissaxMione y AndyxMione. Al final, ¿por qué no juntarlas a todas? 

Iba a ser one-shot y pasaron cosas, aunque no creo que dure más de seis o siete capítulos y tenía ganas de subirlo antes de que termine este particular año. Ojala la hayan pasado lo mejor posible y el que venga sea mejor. 

Perdón por la extensión xD Y gracias por leer y por comentar a quienes lo hacen. 

EKR173 gracias por ese cerebro tuyo que amo. 

¡Qué disfruten!

Bruno.

***

¿Alguna vez sintieron esa apremiante necesidad de que el profesor deje de hablar?  
Llevo en clases desde la mañana y ya son las seis de la tarde del viernes. No me entra ni una gota más de conocimiento y esta clase acerca de Historia de las Artes Visuales no ayuda en nada. O más bien el que no ayuda es el profesor Flitwick con su monótona voz desapasionada.  
Se rumorea que nunca pudo hacerse un lugar en el mundo artístico y por falta de ingresos decidió dedicarse a la docencia. Como si cualquiera pudiera ser docente. Como si no se necesitara pasión por enseñar, por transmitir conocimientos y aún más, por seguir siempre en constante aprendizaje. Me considero una persona que respeta mucho el saber y es por eso que me irrita cuando la gente elige la docencia porque no les queda otra opción.  
Claro que es cada vez más común no poder trabajar de aquello que estudias y el arte siempre fue sumamente elitista, a pesar de que la idea de artista es un varón cisgénero que se la pasa ebrio, sin dinero y viviendo casi en un basural creativo. Yo jamás podría crear ni en el desorden ni en estados alterados de la conciencia. Y sin duda no quiero pasarme la vida pobre para que descubran mis obras post mortem y se quede el dinero vaya a saber quién.  
Así que mientras me formo como artista trabajo en un local de noche. Quizás no es el trabajo más normal pero, ¿qué es lo normal? Mazmorra es un bar BDSM. Y por si están tan perdid@s como yo la primera vez que oí esas siglas, les diré que significan Bondage Dominación Sumisión Masoquismo. Suena más terrible de lo que es, créanme, a fin de cuentas son sólo personas que sienten placer de manera distinta a las de la mayoría.  
Llegué allí por Harry, un modeló de mis clases de Dibujo. Llevaba todo el semestre modelando para nuestra clase y habíamos compartido algún café en los recreos. Aquella tarde él estaba radiante porque al fin había conseguido un trabajo que le dejaba más dinero que ser modelo en la universidad y café mediante me contó que aún estaban buscando gente ya que el local recién abría.  
Yo por aquel entonces también estaba buscando trabajo, acababa de cumplir veinticinco años y tenía ganas de independizarme. Lo había intentado antes, claro, pero mi madre, una abogada penalista muy conocida en mi ciudad, insistía en que me enfocara en mis estudios. Y lo hice, después de haber intentado con la carrera de abogacía durante tres años y darme cuenta que prefería morir a dedicarme a eso toda la vida. Ahora, a punto de recibirme, me pareció que podía empezar a trabajar y dar el paso final hacia la vida adulta.  
Harry tuvo que apurar mucho su relato ese día, para explicarme en qué consistía el BDSM y de qué se trataba exactamente el bar. Una vez que lo entendí, me dio bastante igual. No voy a decir que no me sorprendía pero sin duda era más la curiosidad que el rechazo. Nunca fui de rechazar algo sólo por desconocerlo, al revés, me parece un desafío. Así también gasto millones de horas aprendiendo datos curiosos sin mayor relevancia; por ejemplo: ¿sabían que los gatos aparecieron en la tierra antes que muchos animales domésticos, incluso que los perros y que fueron de los últimos en ser domesticados?  
Y así fue como aquella tarde me presenté en Mazmorra y conocí al encargado, Draco. Mi actual mejor amigo y novio de Harry. Draco es el hijo de una de las tres dueñas del local y la cara visible, ya que las hermanas Black, las dueñas, vienen de una familia influyente y poderosa y desean mantener su apellido alejado de sus placeres más íntimos. 

—¿Tiene alguna pregunta, Granger? —la voz ligeramente más aguda de Flitwick me sacó de mi ensoñación.

Me metí tanto en mis pensamientos que la clase terminó y soy la única que queda en este aula. 

—Uhm, no profesor, ya me iba —respondo abochornada mientras recojo todos mis útiles: un bolígrafo y un cuaderno en blanco porque no tomé ni un apunte.

Hay una razón para haber estado tan distraída, no siempre soy tan mala estudiante. Los viernes me despierto con una adrenalina difícil de controlar durante todo el día. Incluso se va acrecentando a medida que llega la noche. Y es que cada viernes, las tres hermanas Black acuden a Mazmorra. Y la encargada de atenderlas soy yo. Sí, tienen alguien sólo para atenderlas a ellas tres, un poco porque son realmente exigentes y otro poco porque tienen el dinero, el fetiche y pueden. 

La visita al ático que compartimos con Draco es relámpago. Dejo mi mochila tirada a un costado de la cama, me ducho para estar fresca y sacarme el día de encima y finalmente me pongo la ropa que ya dejé preparada del día anterior. 

En verdad Mazmorra no tiene un uniforme de trabajo pero sí ciertas reglas. A las hermanas Black les gusta el cuero, el látex o el vinilo y en base a eso, yo puedo jugar. Nunca fui especialmente tímida con mi cuerpo aún no teniendo unas medidas hegemónicas. Mis huesos son grandes e hice natación gran parte de mi vida, por lo que me veo más bien grande y fuerte que pequeña y frágil. Me gusta pensar que quienes comparten cama conmigo, pueden sentir sus manos llenas.

—¿Estás queriendo conquistar a mi madre y a mis tías? —me saluda Draco apenas entro en el bar. 

Lo primero que pienso es que me descubrió. Pero entonces cambia su expresión de serpiente y me regala el tipo de sonrisas cálidas que tiene guardada sólo para quienes aprecia.

—Hola para ti también, rubio —le devuelvo la sonrisa y me acomodo al lado suyo, apretando su hombro con afecto.

Paseo la mirada por el amplio salón, ya está bastante concurrido a pesar de ser temprano. Las hermanas Black no llegan hasta dentro de dos horas al menos, por lo que estoy libre ayudando en la barra. 

—En serio, uno de estos días serás tu la que entre en el reservado de las Black. 

Ya quisiera yo ser invitada a sus fiestas privadas. Lamentablemente mi atención es solicitada sólo hasta que deciden cerrar la cortina y divertirse con las personas que invitaron para ese entonces. Es de hecho por esa opción de privacidad que Mazmorra funciona tan bien.

—Estás gracioso hoy —le digo mientras sirvo y entrego una copa—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Te viste, Mione? Incluso yo que soy bastante gay quiero meterme en tu ropa interior. 

—Las cosas que uno se viene a enterar —comenta Harry que llegó a la barra trayendo algunas copas vacías en una bandeja.

—Lo siento, lindo, también me gustan tus arneses. 

—No me vas a convencer ahora, Draco —le sacó la lengua y se fue a atender una mesa, moviendo un poco por demás su cola metida en un pantalón de cuero. 

Yo me divierto atrayendo miradas en este lugar. Desde que empecé a trabajar aquí mi autoestima mejoró notablemente. Descubrí que la lencería combinada con un arnés te vuelve irresistible. 

—En fin, volviendo a lo nuestro, me encanta ese arnés —volvió a hablarme Draco.

Hoy me puse mi collar de cuero que tiene un aro plateado grande del cual se desprende una correa que se bifurca y acaba con dos pinzas apretando mis pezones. Claro que la parte de mis pezones no se ve, tapada por una camiseta corta que llega a mi ombligo. Aunque supongo que las tiras de cuero perdiéndose por debajo de la tela, deben dar una pista.  
Para abajo me decidí por una falda corta de latex con unas ligas. Sí, realmente deseo que me miren las hermanas Black.

—Ya te dije que te lo presto cuando quieras —le respondo mientras despacho las bebidas de un cliente que lleva a su sumiso con una cadena del cuello. 

—Ni loco, mirá si Harry cree que tengo deseos de ser sumiso. El collar lo lleva él, bebé —me guiña un ojo y yo le pongo los ojos en blanco. 

No pudimos hablar mucho más, pronto el bar estaba lleno y justo antes de que empiece la primera performance aparecieron las hermanas Black, por lo que me despedí de Draco y agarrando la bandeja con sus pedidos de siempre me acerqué a su mesa. 

Tienen un reservado en el segundo piso con excelentes vistas al escenario donde toda la noche se ven escenas de BDSM. También hay algunos puestos con bailarines en poca ropa alrededor de la pista. 

—Buenas noches, señoritas Black —saludo una vez llego frente a ellas, dejando rápidamente el whisky de fuego para Bellatrix, la mayor. El vino para Andrómeda, la del medio y el champagne para Narcissa, la menor. 

—Gracias, señorita Granger.

Narcissa es la más formal de las tres pero disfruta tanto de jugar con sus presas como sus hermanas. Es una bruja que maneja la legeremancia con la misma naturalidad que respira y cada vez que mis ojos se encuentran con el azul gélido de los suyos, tengo imagenes en mi mente que no estoy segura que sean sólo inventiva propia. 

Hoy se ve impresionante con su vestido efecto mojado pegado al cuerpo y su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, tiene un aura de control y elegancia que me dan ganas de regalarle mi sumisión por toda la eternidad. 

Ese deseo se desarrolló desde la vez en que espié por las cortinas una de sus sesiones privadas y la vi dominando a una sumisa. Se veía segura y poderosa sosteniendo el látigo contra la palma de su mano. A partir de ahí mis pensamientos se descontrolan cada vez que estoy cerca suyo y ella no tardó demasiado en escucharlos.

Ahora, siempre que nuestras miradas se encuentran me veo a mi misma arrodillada ante sus pies. Su mano me toma del cabello y … Bueno, suelen haber variaciones cada viernes. 

Lo primero que siento es mi mente más pesada, su intromisión es directa pero placentera. Imagino que así debe sentirse cuando te inyectan anestesia. Luego reconozco el espacio que ella proyecta: una habitación con iluminación tenue y pocos pero inquietantes elementos. 

Narcissa está del otro lado de la mesa pero también está dentro mío. Me observa durante un segundo, en silencio, imperturbable. Luego se acerca lentamente y desliza sus dedos hasta envolverlos en la cadena que conecta mi cuello con mis pezones, y da varios golpecitos hacia abajo, enviando escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo al apretar el agarre en los pezones. 

Cuando suelta mi mente, su expresión está tan cerrada como siempre mientras yo tengo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no jadear contra la mesa.

—Hola gatita —ronronea Bellatrix sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

La forma en que ese apelativo sale de sus labios me hace pensar en cosas poco decorosas. 

Yo le dedico mi mirada más inocente, la que tengo preparada para ella. Consiste en conectar nuestras miradas por un segundo, con expresión angelical, luego bajar los ojos, morderme el labio y mirarla a través de mis pestañas. 

Todo transcurre en un segundo, claro. Con la misma rapidez que se oscurecen sus ojos. El primer vaso de whisky siempre lo vacía de un trago y yo lo considero mi victoria personal. 

Bellatrix es salvaje y le gusta el juego de chica mala, chica buena.Y yo quiero ser la más buena que pueda encontrar. Hoy se ve tan caliente como siempre, con un corpiño de encaje negro, apenas disimulado por una musculosa de red de la cual salen sus marcados brazos. 

—¡¿Por favor, pueden tratar normal a la chica?! Hola Hermione, ¿cómo estás?

La divertida voz de Andrómeda me rescata y le agradezco con una sonrisa abierta. Ella se ve irresistible en saco y pantalón, es sin duda aquella mujer con la que querrías tener una noche de sexo escandaloso. 

—Te ves increíble con ese arnés, de hecho, ¿para qué está la camiseta? 

—¡Modales, Andrómeda! Qué bajo caería el apellido Black si fuera por tí. Ni Bellatrix se animó a tanto. 

—Oye ¿cómo que ni Bellatrix se animó a tanto?

—Si, Cissa, por Merlin, no me compares con ella. 

—Ya quisieras llegarme siquiera a los talones —remató Bella. 

Esta charla tan amena entre las dos hermanas mayores es muy común de ver. Narcissa siempre está en medio teniendo que frenarlas antes de que pasen a mayores. Ellas parecen divertirse, al final. Y yo no puedo negar que me halaga lo directa que siempre es Andrómeda con su deseo. Sin duda, no tendría problema en sacarme la camiseta para ellas. 

—Bueno, querida, eso seguramente distraerá a mis adorables hermanas de su estúpida pelea. 

¿Ya dije que Narcissa escucha mis pensamientos, no?

Los otros dos pares de ojos me miran interesados. Yo tengo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzada. 

—Es bueno volver a verlas, ¿puedo hacer algo más por ustedes?

A juzgar por la mirada que me envían las tres, parece bastante claro qué les gustaría que hiciera por ellas. 

—Sólo quédate aquí, gatita. Me gusta oler tus feromonas cuando estamos cerca. 

Vuelvo a morder mi labio con una mirada inocente hacia ella y me alejo unos pasos para darles privacidad. El jueguito que traemos entre las cuatro hace que mi clítoris esté tenso toda la noche y no dudo de que Bellatrix pueda olerme realmente. 

Los viernes también me gustan porque mientras no me necesitan puedo sentarme en una banqueta alta y contemplarlas en silencio. 

Desde que empecé a trabajar acá me llegaron varias propuestas, tanto para dominarme como para ser yo quién domine. Todavía no decido qué rol me gusta más, aunque me parece correcto empezar por ser sumisa y aprender cómo se es una buena domina. Si pudiera elegir, me encantaría aprender con cualquiera de las hermanas Black. Tienen un magnetismo al que es difícil escaparle. Y hablo en plural porque en general no puedo decidir quién me atrae más. 

—Gatita —me llama Bellatrix—, tráeme otro whisky. 

Me acerco presurosa, relleno sus copas y casi tiro todo cuando siento la mano de Bella en mi espalda baja. Ella es veneno puro y yo no tendría problemas en tomarlo todo. La forma en que su pantalón de cuero se amolda a sus piernas debería estar prohibida. Y la elevación que se nota en su entrepierna, producto de su miembro mágico, hace cosas en mi sistema.

—Buenas noches, señoras Black.

No necesito girarme, sé que es la primera de las chicas que viene para jugar con alguna de ellas. En general son sumisas que ya han sesionado previamente y las invitan a pasar a su reservado. 

Bellatrix se levanta y le cede el paso a la chica que acaba de llegar, aparentemente está a cargo de Andrómeda. En el transcurso de eso, la Black mayor aprovecha el espacio reducido para ponerse detrás mío y dejarme contra la mesa y su cuerpo.  
Es automático, con su cercanía y su mano en mi cadera siento el subidón de energía producido por el caudal mágico que corre por sus venas y está traspasando a mi cuerpo.  
Nuestras energías si bien no son íntimas ya se conocen. Jugamos hace meses al gato y al ratón y su magia con la mía se llevan bien. Todo mi sistema la recibe, así como no tengo barreras en mi mente para Narcissa, la magia de Bellatrix me penetra con fuerza sin que pueda ni quiera evitarlo.

—Siempre tan receptiva, gatita —ronronea contra mi oído.

Y siento como su miembro se endurece contra mi cola. En un acto muy poco profesional de mi parte, doy un paso hacia atrás aprentándome más contra sí. Sus dedos se deslizan por mi pierna desnuda mientras la otra mano da tirones de la cadena que pellizca mis pezones.  
Apenas puedo respirar con tal intensidad. Hago homenaje a mi apodo y froto mi cola contra su miembro, sus uñas se clavan en mi cadera y nuestra magia me está enloqueciendo. Todo se vuelve oscuro, siento como si me arrastraran al infierno, abrazada por completo en su energía. 

—Bellatrix —la voz tensa es un aviso y viene de Narcissa. 

La nombrada gruñe pero me suelta y yo me agarro con fuerza a la mesa porque no confío en mis piernas. Gracias a Merlín que el lugar está prácticamente a oscuras y no pueden ver mi expresión. 

—A partir de ahora seguimos solas, gatita.

Asiento en su dirección, todavía mareada y me encamino hacia la puerta. Recién cuando estoy a punto de cerrarla me doy cuenta de que llegaron dos chicas más. Ojos azules conectan por un segundo con los míos. Se mete en mi mente. Me veo a mi misma parada, atada de pies y manos a una cruz de san andrés. No sé dónde está ella, no puedo verla y algo me dice que le gusta la quietud. Espero entonces y la siento. Un látigo de cuerdas se estrella contra mis nalgas. El aire desaparece de mis pulmones y todo mi cuerpo se siente estimulado. Vuelve a impactar y algunas cuerdas rozan mis labios vaginales. Soy de pronto muy consciente de lo expuesta que me tiene. Expuesta, abierta y húmeda para ella. Golpea una tercera vez, quizás con mayor fuerza y antes de que pueda suceder algo más, la puerta del reservado se termina de cerrar y estoy sola en mi mente.


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana con las mismas imágenes acompañándome en mis sesiones de amor propio. También conocidas como masturbación. No pueden culparme, tener a Bellatrix susurrando con voz ronca un gatita en tu oído, a Andrómeda pidiéndote que te saques la camiseta o Narcissa azotándote con un látigo, puedo asegurar que saca tu lado más oscuro. No pude concentrarme ni en clase ni en el trabajo.

Las hermanas Black van a ser mi perdición.

Draco está de viaje con Harry y yo disfruto de masturbarme en nuestro cómodo sofá, nada que no se pueda limpiar con un hechizo. Este año me hice asidua a los sexshop y ahí sí descubrí la magia real. ¡Qué delicioso se siente mi vibrador! Cierro los ojos cuando vuelvo a pasarlo por mi clítoris, erecto de nuevo. Recreo en mi cabeza los ojos de la bruja, la mano firme que se cerró en torno a mi cuerda y dio golpecitos que llegaron a estimular mis pezones. Los gemidos empiezan a escaparse de mi boca sin control. La manera en que Bellatrix apoyó su miembro contra mí. El vibrador envía ondas a través de mi clítoris y elevo la pelvis.

El sonido del timbre me distrae por un breve segundo. No soy muy partidaria de atender si no espero a nadie. Y menos si tengo a la mayor de las Black en mi mente y un orgasmo en puerta. Pero vuelve a sonar, quién sea es impaciente. Unos golpes en la madera me avisan que esa persona no está debajo en el portal, si no del otro lado de la puerta y si sigo con mi tarea, sé que escuchará mi orgasmo porque soy muchas cosas menos silenciosa.

Con mal humor, decido levantarme. Dejo el vibrador sobre la mesa baja del living, dudo que quien sea vaya a pasar a mi casa. El timbre vuelve a sonar y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Un momento! —grito terminando de ponerme el body rojo que llevaba antes de desnudarme. 

Me apresuro a llegar a la puerta porque como vuelva a sonar, hechizaré a quién sea que esté del otro lado. Sólo espero que no sea la vecina de abajo, demasiado cotilla y con ganas de hablar. Por las dudas, abro la puerta con demasiada fuerza y mi mejor cara de molestia.

—¿Se puede saber qué modales son esos que.. —la frase queda inconclusa, el silencio llenando el resto.

Dos pares de ojos se abren, unos divertidos y otros sorprendidos. Se deslizan por mi cuerpo y me arrepiento al instante de no haberme cubierto mejor. Sé que mis pezones siguen erectos y cosquillean bajo sus miradas.

—Ejem, tiene usted razón, querida —Narcissa es la primera en hablar, teniendo la decencia de volver a mirarme a los ojos.

¿Ya les conté lo que sucede cada vez que le mantengo la mirada, verdad? Porque en medio segundo me veo aquí mismo pero arrodillada ante ella y con su mano agarrándome firmemente del cabello.

Contengo un jadeo y muevo la cabeza para despejar mi mente, sin darme cuenta doy un paso atrás que aprovechan las brujas para ingresar a mi hogar.

Parece que sí iba a tener visitas. Cierro la puerta.

—Gatita —me saluda en voz baja Bellatrix—¿Siempre recibís así a las visitas?

Quisiera responderle enojada, a fin de cuentas yo no estaba esperando ninguna visita. Pero nuevamente dejó escapar ese apelativo y apenas puedo cerrar disimuladamente mis piernas.

—Lo siento —aunque no sé por qué me disculpo, no puedo evitarlo, incluso bajo por un instante la cabeza—, no esperaba a nadie.

Estamos las tres en medio del amplio salón. La luz ingresa por los ventanales del piso veinte y las vistas a la ciudad son increíbles.

—Puedo ver que estaba ocupada —vuelve a hablar Narcissa y sigo la línea de su mirada, que cae en mi vibrador abandonado y aún reluciente por mis jugos.

Automáticamente siento toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subir a mis mejillas.

—No te preocupes —la voz de Bellatrix me distrae—, aunque no hubiéramos visto tu juguetito, aún podíamos olerte.

Las brujas Black vuelven a mirarme y yo estoy a punto de arrodillarme a pedir perdón.

—No es necesario, querida. No ahora, al menos —agrega en un tono juguetón que no sabía que tenía—. Estamos buscando a Draco. ¿Podrás llamarlo?

—No —sus cejas se elevan de manera peligrosa—, quiero decir, no puedo llamarlo porque no está. Viajó con Harry.

—¿Me hiciste levantarme antes del mediodía y venir hasta aquí para que tu retoño no aparezca? —el tono agrio de Bellatrix casi me hace dar un salto del susto.

Narcissa se gira a mirarla con mala cara.

—No sos la única que está molesta, Bella. Este chico vive distraído últimamente —y su mirada se enfoca en mí, haciéndome sentir culpable por la imprudencia de mi amigo.

Empieza a ser molesta la necesidad de sumisión que siento frente a las hermanas Black. Por no hablar del body que se clava en mi entrepierna húmeda, a esta altura no me sorprendería si mis líquidos empiezan a chorrear por mi pierna. Literalmente, es lo único que me falta para estar mortificada frente a ellas.

—En fin, dejemos a la chica que se siga divirtiendo —agrega con una sonrisa burlona, aunque sus ojos se ven hambrientos.

Yo solamente trago en seco y aprieto un poco más fuerte mis piernas. Me arden las mejillas, entre otras partes del cuerpo.

Empiezan a caminar hacia la puerta y Narcissa se frena a mi lado, haciéndome temblar. Con sus tacos, su cabeza queda por encima de la mía y me obliga a levantar la barbilla para mirarla.

—Es delicioso escuchar tus pensamientos, querida. Pero intenta controlarlos un poco mejor o te prometo que vas a terminar arrodillada suplicando.

—Diviértete, gatita —escucho la voz lejana de Bellatrix, antes de perder de vista a las dos hermanas Black.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo parada en medio de mi salón, tratando de asimilar la locura de escena que acabo de vivir. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, estoy sacándome el body y casi tropezando con las prisas al querer llegar al sillón, agarro mi juguete y repaso una y otra vez las nuevas imágenes. 

***

—Gracias por acompañarme —dice Draco mientras termino de ajustar su corbata.

—¿Cómo podría perderme una fiesta en la nueva mansión Black?

Y lo digo de verdad. ¿Cómo podría no ceder a la tentación de volver a ver a las hermanas Black? Draco casi sospechó de lo rápido que acepté acompañarlo ante la ausencia de Harry.

—No es ni la mitad de divertido de lo que te imaginas. Sólo un montón de brujas y magos haciendo contactos, así son estos eventos.

Oh sí, yo sí que pienso hacer contactos en esta fiesta. Pero mi amigo no tiene por qué enterarse.

—Sabes que nunca desaprovecho la oportunidad de ponerme un buen vestido —me encojo de hombros y doy la vuelta para observar mi cuerpo en el espejo —, ¿me veo bien?

La cabeza de Draco se refleja arriba de mi hombro derecho.

—Mione, si sigo viéndote voy a dejar de percibirte como amiga. Así de bien te ves.

Sonrío satisfecha y me retoco el labial rojo a juego con el vestido que elegí para hoy. No pude evitarlo y me puse un collar con dos gruesas tiras que envuelven mi cuello y terminan en el centro con un círculo. Todo aquel que conozca el mundo bdsm tiene especial atracción por un collar envolviendo un cuello.

—¿No es demasiado para una fiesta diurna?

—Vas a llamar la atención, eso seguro.

Y eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer.

Cuando nos aparecemos, la mansión nos recibe más viva que nunca. En el jardín delantero hay algunas personas charlando pero nada comparado con los sonidos que llegan del otro lado. Atravesamos la casa, un living sobriamente decorado y vamos directo a la puerta abierta que da paso al jardín trasero. Desisto rápidamente de contar cuánta gente veo. Del brazo de Draco bajo los tres escalones y caminamos a una de las barras disponibles.

—¡Draco, el joven Malfoy! ¿Cómo estás?

Casi termino mi whisky de fuego en esta charla banal y sé que tendré que soportar varias más. Es el precio de acompañar a Draco. Decido ser mala amiga y me excuso, evitando su mirada de auxilio.

Me paseo por los jardines, alejándome del bullicio.

—Parece que no soy la única que huye.

Me giro y encuentro a Andrómeda, sentada en un banco de piedra, medio escondida por los arbustos. Su mono negro es impresionante. Tiene un escote profundo que llega hasta el ombligo, sus pechos se ven deliciosos apenas contenidos por tiras. Cuando vuelvo a subir la mirada, sus ojos parecen divertidos.

—Qué preciosa —mi voz más aguda de lo que me hubiera gustado—, la mansión, quiero decir —intento corregirme aunque sé que mis mejillas están profundamente coloradas.

Andrómeda me observa con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, como si pudiera ver a través de mi. Sonríe.

—Sin duda los jardineros han hecho un buen trabajo —dice al fin— ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

—Oh, recién llegamos en verdad, sólo quería tomar un poco de aire.

Me señala el banco donde está sentada, como una invitación. Lo hago antes siquiera de poder registrarlo. Mi vestido no está hecho para sentarme y queda rápidamente a la vista, cuando la tela se desliza hacia arriba casi demasiado. Siento el calor de su mirada.

—Me contaron mis hermanas que estuvieron en tu casa —comenta de manera casual mientras saca un cigarrillo y lo prende con una elegancia que me hace perderme de la realidad.

Y algo en su tono de voz me dice que no fue eso precisamente lo que le contaron. Me contengo de apretar mis piernas por el recuerdo y en cambio, tomo un sorbo de mi vaso, sintiendo la quemazón bajar por mi garganta.

—Si, estaban buscando a Draco —comento, sosteniendo su mirada tanto como puedo.

—Imagino que fue toda una sorpresa tener a las hermanas Black en tu living ¿verdad?

Sonrío, definitivamente lo fue.

—Ustedes son… imponentes.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es la emoción que te causamos? ¿Miedo quizás? —su voz sedosa me hace sentir que es una pregunta trampa.

Ella lleva la copa de champagne a sus labios rojos y bebe sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Merlín, ¿cómo hacen para que todo parezca un acto sexual?

—No es miedo, definitivamente. Intriga podría ser más preciso.

Andrómeda esboza una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya conoces ese dicho muggle sobre la curiosidad ¿verdad?

La curiosidad mató al gato suena en mi mente, especialmente la última parte. Parece que soy la felina de las tres hermanas. Antes de que pueda responder aparece un mago e interrumpe la charla. No sé si imaginé la cara de fastidio de Andrómeda o fue real, apenas unos segundos en su mirada antes de girarse y volver a ser la anfitriona que debía ser. Vuelvo a disculparme y bajo su atenta mirada, sigo mi viaje.

—¿Dónde estabas? —me sorprende Draco—. Había olvidado lo agotador que son estas fiestas.

Aprieto suavemente su hombro y tomamos otras copas de un mozo que pasa con una bandeja.

—Por ahí, ya sabés —me encojo de hombros.

—Draco, querido ¿podrías hablar con la prensa? —Narcissa se une a nosotros, sus ojos se agrandan cuando me doy vuelta y me ve — Señorita Granger, qué agradable sorpresa —su voz coqueta.

Mi amigo nos envía una mirada sospechosa pero se aleja en la dirección que le indicó su madre.

—Lo mismo digo, está usted preciosa —no puedo evitar decirlo, a fin de cuentas, lo hubiera escuchado de mi mente.

El vestido azul combina con sus ojos, envuelve su cuello de manera deliciosa y baja apretado a su torso, cayendo suave por sus piernas.

—Qué divina —me sonríe con esa sonrisa hambrienta y sus ojos se deslizan por mi cuerpo. —, usted sin duda está espléndida. Debe estar robando todas las miradas.

—Hay pocas miradas que quisiera robar —admito, con voz inocente y mis ojos fijos en los suyos.

—Qué atrevida está hoy, no se veía así el otro día en su salón —una de sus cejas se enarca, divertida.

Sonrío tímida, mirando por un segundo hacia abajo y luego volviendo a erguir la cabeza.

—No esperaba visitas, pero fue… muy estimulante el encuentro.

Y llevo hacia delante de mi mente algunas imágenes de mis juegos recordando a las hermanas Black. Su sobria expresión se rompe por un segundo y jadea, sorprendida. Quizás ver mi mano estimulando mi clítoris, la humedad de mi vulva o mis gemidos la tomó desprevenida.

—Oh, por Merlin, niña. No sabía que podías ser tan juguetona —su voz ronca me erotiza.

Y como siempre que miro a los ojos a Narcissa, la siento en mi mente.

Me sienta con el torso arriba de sus rodillas, el vestido levantado y mi cola desnuda para ella. Siento como si fuera real la palma de su mano que choca contra mis nalgas. Siento el ardor. Jadeo. La mano se aleja y vuelve a estamparse contra mi cola. Una vez, dos y hasta cinco veces. Cuando siento mi mente vacía estoy segura de que tengo la ropa interior empapada.

—Pero no te olvides de con quién estás jugando. Estas son las ligas mayores, ¿segura que estás a la altura? —ahora su voz parece enojada lo cual me hace estremecer.

Se aleja antes de que pueda responder, me deja en medio de la fiesta de la que soy consciente de golpe. Me cierro con rapidez, cubro la expresión necesitada que sé que tengo. Me termino el whisky de fuego de un trago y camino al interior de la casa, en busca de un baño y un momento para recuperarme.

Un mozo me indica la dirección que debo tomar, pero esta casa es un laberinto. Abro la puerta que creo que es y unos ojos se vuelven hacia mí. Trago en seco. Lo único que me faltaba en este día.

—¿No te enseñaron a llamar, gatita? —su voz aterciopelada me saca de mi estupor.

Siento la puerta cerrarse con magia detrás de mí. Apoyo la espalda contra la madera mientras observo la escena que se desarrolla en aquella habitación que definitivamente no es el baño.

Bellatrix está apoyada contra un escritorio, con las piernas abiertas y el pantalón desabrochado. Una chica arrodillada entre sus piernas parece muy entretenida con el miembro de la bruja en su boca.

—Además de imprudente, vouyerista —la voz de Bellatrix me sorprende nuevamente.

—Lo siento, señora Black —digo antes de poder contenerlo.

—¡Nada de señora Black conmigo! Dejá esa formalidad para Cissy que le encanta. Yo prefiero que salga Bellatrix de tu boca.

¿Todo lo tiene que convertir en porno? ¿Hasta su nombre?

—Lo siento, Bellatrix.

A la chica no parece importarle para nada mi presencia ya que en ningún momento dejó de mover su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás. Y yo no puedo evitar que mis ojos vuelvan hacia ahí. Aunque la visión completa es mucho más estimulante. Ver a Bellatrix con traje ya es de por sí una actividad de riesgo. En vez de camisa lleva un corpiño de encaje y encima el saco. Su mano se apoya con suavidad sobre la cabeza de la chica y la acaricia. Siento como algo se revuelve en mi estómago. Mis rodillas tiemblan y lucho contra la necesidad que parece sentir mi cuerpo de arrodillarse ante las hermanas Black. Especialmente Bellatrix.

—No parece que lo sientas de verdad —dice burlona—, ¿por qué no nos servís una copa y tomás asiento?

Quiero negar e irme. Esto es una locura. ¿Qué plan es sentarme a observar como le hacen sexo oral a Bellatrix? Especialmente cuando no soy yo. Pero mis pies se mueven con autonomía. Sirvo dos copas de whisky y me acerco con precaución hacia la bruja.

—Tranquila gatita, no muerdo.

Aunque su expresión dice todo lo contrario. Y no me importaría para nada que me mordiera.

Nuestros dedos se rozan cuando le paso el vaso y cierro los ojos por un instante, de tan intenso que se siente.

Sus ojos están atentos a mi cuando vuelvo a abrirlos. Sus pupilas se dilatan y deja escapar un gemido, sus pestañas tiemblan. Le sostengo la mirada, el sonido de la boca de la otra chica contra su miembro, el sonido de la saliva, es insoportable.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan celosa y excitada al mismo tiempo.

Bellatrix estira su mano y me alejo antes de que llegue a mi. Me muerdo el labio sintiendo su mirada y camino con lentitud hasta el sofá. Le doy unos segundos para que observe mi cola, sé que se ve apetecible con este vestido.

Sus gemidos aumentan mientras me siento de frente a ellas.

—No me gusta compartir —le explico.

Su sonrisa se vuelve burlona.

—Ambiciosa, me gusta —deja escapar entre gemidos—, ¿puedo saber quién te hizo oler así?

Atrapada. Mis mejillas se sonrojan pero decido que no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme, a fin de cuentas no soy la que tiene una chica practicandole sexo oral. ¿Será su sumisa? Sólo así explicaría que no se haya inmutado con mi presencia.

—Tus hermanas —respondo divertida. Su sonrisa refleja la mía.

—Así que no te gusta compartir pero sí que te compartan.

Ahora sus dos manos agarran la cabeza de la chica y la empuja contra sus caderas un poco más fuerte. Jadeo. Sé que está por acabar y siento que voy a explotar de envidia por no ser yo quien va a probar su orgasmo.

—No me molestaría ser de las hermanas Black —admito.

Y no sé si lo siguiente fue una muestra de poder o de posesión. Con magia no verbal envió un hechizo que impactó contra mi clítoris. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mientras sentía como mil lenguas estimulando mi ya de por sí sensible núcleo.

—¿Te gusta jugar, gatita?

Mi cabeza cae contra el sofá, aún puedo verla, nuestros ojos juntos y oscuros inyectados de deseo. Vuelve a sostener del pelo a la chica con una sola mano, la otra envía ondas de magia a mi cuerpo. Veo como flexiona dos de sus dedos y los siento automáticamente adentro mío. Gimo, abriendo mis piernas. El vestido estrecho se sube y revela mi ropa de encaje blanca, húmeda y manchada. Vuelvo a gemir cuando desaparece y la veo envolverse en la mano de Bellatrix.

—Este olor me estaba enloqueciendo —jadeó con voz ronca, llevándose mi ropa a su nariz y aspirando, sin sacarme sus ojos de encima.

La chica también empezó a gemir y volví a sentirme oscura de celos. ¿Por qué ella estaba recibiendo sexo mágico como yo?

—No es que te deba explicaciones pero está así porque tiene un plug anal.

Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa tensa. La mirada de Bellatrix se oscurece aún más y envía una ola de magia más fuerte que la anterior, sus dedos se sienten más profundos, en un ritmo dolorosamente lento mientras estimula mi clítoris. Estoy tan cerca del orgasmo como ella. Lo noto en cómo sus párpados luchan por mantenerse abiertos, en cómo su pelvis se mueve de atrás para delante encontrándose con la boca de la chica.

—Acaba para mi, gatita —susurra y siento cómo su energía me llena, invade cada vena y cada fibra de mi ser. Sube como una corriente eléctrica por mi clítoris y explota en todo mi cuerpo. Gimo descontroladamente, luchando por permanecer anclada en sus ojos hasta que no doy más y los cierro.

Me siento mareada y no sé si es por los tres vasos de whisky o por el orgasmo demoledor que acabo de tener. Cuando abro los ojos, Bellatrix está sentada en un sillón frente a mí, correctamente vestida y no hay rastros de la chica por ninguna parte.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —su voz aún tensa. El brillo de sudor en su cuello y torso son la prueba de lo que acababa de pasar.

Quiero tanto lamerla.

—Como si me hubieras follado —respondo honesta y su carcajada me hace reír a mi.

Me pasa un vaso de agua y le agradezco con la mirada, necesitando hidratarme.

—Y ni siquiera te toqué. Eres tan sensible, gatita —su mirada se oscurece de nuevo—, imaginate lo que podría hacerte si de verdad te follara.

Gimo ante la idea. ¿Por qué no me está follando ahora mismo?

—Hermione, aquí estás —la voz de Draco nos interrumpe—. No te encontraba. ¿Todo bien?

Aprovecho a tomar un sorbo de agua, no sé cómo saldré de esta situación sin que se note mi estado. Observo a la bruja guardar disimuladamente mi ropa interior en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con un guiño de ojo hacia mí.

—Mi sobrino preferido, ¿no pensabas saludar? —siento otra vez su magia recorrer mi cuerpo, esta vez un hechizo para arreglar mi ropa, maquillaje y estado en general.

—Lo siento tía, no me dejaron en paz ni un segundo.

—Por eso mismo me escondí, son pirañas allá afuera. No sé por qué le hago caso a tu madre con esto de las reuniones sociales —se queja, levantándose—. Aunque sin duda esta fue muy interesante —me mira con una sonrisa coqueta y sale.

Por Merlin. ¿En qué momento creí que iba a poder jugar con las hermanas Black?


	3. Chapter 3

¿Cuánto tiempo creen que pueden masturbarse sin necesidad de estar con otro cuerpo? Les diré que llevo un mes entero recordando una y otra vez la fiesta en la mansión Black. Después del orgasmo arrasador gracias a la magia de Bellatrix, cualquier otro parece pequeño e insípido. 

—¡Mione! —la cabeza de Draco se asoma por la puerta de mi habitación— ¿Sabes que te amo?

Oh, ahí vamos de nuevo...

—Saltar intro. ¿Qué me vas a pedir?

Él se ríe sin poder evitarlo antes de volver a su expresión de niño inocente.

—¿Podés ir sola a la cena con mi madre y mis tías? Me surgió un compromiso ineludible.

Levanto una de mis cejas mientras me cruzo de brazos, internamente divertida.

—¿Qué tipo de compromiso es ineludible para tí? ¿Estar entre las piernas de Harry Potter?

—¿Debería mentirte? —me pregunta, con la decencia suficiente como para sonrojarse. 

Me rio y le tiro un almohadón que golpea contra la puerta y cae el piso.

—¡Lo siento! Reservó lugar en un restorán al que siempre quisimos ir y se suponía que era una sorpresa pero tuvo que decirme cuando le conté nuestros planes.

—¡Ahg, Draco! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sola con las hermanas Black?

Yo sí que sabía todo lo que iba a hacer sola con las hermanas Black, pero no era cosa de dejarselo tan fácil. 

—No te preocupes, les va a encantar tu compañía y seguro estás de vuelta antes de medianoche. 

Realmente espero que mi amigo se equivoque y yo no vuelva al menos hasta mañana. 

—Está bien, está bien. Me convenciste pero me debes una —lo señalo con el dedo. 

Draco dio varios saltos en su lugar y me tiró besos con su mano. 

—Te amo, Mione, gracias. Me voy corriendo a prepararme. 

Niego con la cabeza, divertida. Mi amigo acaba de brindarme la oportunidad que necesitaba. Me levanto de un salto y camino a mi guardarropas, maquinando qué me voy a poner. Tengo que impresionarlas. 

Tres horas más tarde, me encuentro fuera de la mansión Black. La puerta de la casa se abre apenas apoyo mi mano en ella, las barreras bajas al estar esperándonos a Draco y a mi. Doy unos pasos dentro y la puerta se cierra de manera silenciosa. El amplio living está despejado y anaranjado por los suaves rayos del atardecer. La casa vidriada permite ver los hermosos jardines florecidos y me pregunto a quién le gustarán las plantas. Camino al centro y me estremezco al escuchar cómo retumban mis tacos aguja en el piso de mármol blanco. 

—Señorita Granger —la voz de Narcissa me sorprende. 

Me giro para verla salir de una de las puertas, sus tacos sin duda compiten con los míos. Una sonrisa apreciativa y ojos azules oscurecidos decoran su rostro cuando me mira de arriba abajo. Tengo tres tipos de arneses distintos puestos hoy. El que envuelve mi cuello y pellizca mis pezones, combinado con uno que se trenza en mi torso y otro para mi cadera y parte de mis muslos. Como quería que lo vieran, sólo me puse un vestido semitransparente negro. 

Tan, tan expuesta.

—Siempre es una delicia verte, querida. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Intento no distraerme más de la cuenta en su escote, el vestido negro que lleva realza su figura. 

—Lo mismo digo, Señora Black. Draco no va a poder asistir, tuvo un inconveniente de último momento. 

Enarca una de sus cejas y se ríe divertida.

—Cuando dices inconveniente ¿te refieres al chico del que no puede sacar sus manos? 

—Nunca mejor dicho —sonrío enviándole una mirada de complicidad. 

—Hermione, hola —saluda Andrómeda, quedándose un instante quieta observando con deseo las partes donde mi vestido se pega. 

—Me estaba diciendo la señorita Granger que no vamos a contar con Draco para la cena —explica Narcissa, divertida al ver el rostro de su hermana. 

—Cada vez aprecio más a ese chico —irrumpió Bellatrix bajando por las escaleras. 

Oh, Morgana.  
¿Cómo puede ser que me haga sentir como si estuviera en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo? Tan sólo una camisa blanca de seda, su pantalón de cuero y unas botas. No necesita más para verse hermosa. 

—Siempre estás apetecible, gatita pero hoy… —sus ojos repasan mi cuerpo con lentitud y ya empiezo a sentirme mojada, especialmente cuando se detienen en mis pechos desnudos tan sólo cubiertos por las pinzas—¿Empezamos con unos tragos? 

Las hermanas Black parecen comunicarse con miradas y yo siento un cosquilleo de anticipación ante la oscuridad de sus ojos. Andrómeda toma el mando y camina hacia la barra, mientras Narcissa y Bellatrix se sientan en sillones enfrentados. ¿Dónde voy yo? Observo a una y a otra y realmente quisiera sentarme en las rodillas de Bellatrix. ¿Qué tan osado sería eso? 

La risa filosa de Narcissa me saca de mi incertidumbre.

—Estoy segura de que le encantará, querida —su voz es juguetona y sus ojos están en los míos, divertidos y curiosos. 

Maldita sea, siempre me olvido de cerrar mi mente ante ella. 

—¿Whisky de fuego para las cuatro? —llega la consulta desde la barra.

—La velada amerita un buen vino. Trae el Délicieux, en honor a nuestra compañía —responde Narcissa y Andrómeda le sonríe con cejas levantadas.

Yo me atrevo a confiar en las palabras de la bruja rubia y camino con paso decidido hasta quedar frente a Bellatrix que me mira enarcando una de sus cejas. 

—¿Podría sentarme en sus rodillas, Bellatrix? —domino mi voz para que el registro sea suave. 

—¿Estás jugando conmigo, hermanita? Incentivandola con estas ideas. 

—Sólo quiero hacer feliz a mi hermana mayor, si no puedes con ella, puedo tomarla en tu lugar. 

Automáticamente siento como los dedos de Bellatrix se deslizan por mi mano y tiran suavemente de mi. Me acomoda de lado, y siento el roce del cuero que envuelve sus piernas contra mi piel desnuda. Abraza posesivamente mi cintura y su otra mano busca mi barbilla y me levanta la cabeza para que la mire. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y llenas de deseo. 

—¿No es esta la invitada más exquisita que pudimos tener? 

—Sin duda lo es —vuelve Andrómeda, levitando nuestras bebidas. Toma asiento junto a Narcissa, sin perderme de vista. 

Agarro en el aire una de las copas que vuela hacia mi y todas tomamos un trago.

—Delicioso —admito sin poder contenerlo, volviendo a probarlo.

—Con calma, gatita, vas a notar que es un vino especial.

—¿Especial? —cuestiono ladeando mi cabeza, tratando de concentrarme en las palabras de Bellatrix y no en su mano que ahora reposa en mi rodilla. 

—Ya lo entenderás, querida —interrumpe Narcissa. 

Y lo entiendo. Mientras el tercer trago se desliza con suavidad por mi garganta, siento como ablanda ligeramente mis músculos, como me vuelve más receptiva a la magia en la habitación. Aún es un murmullo bajo pero imagino que aumentará si sigo tomando la bebida. De golpe la mano en mi rodilla parece desprender un caudal mágico que me hace arder. Siento como si miles de hilos se desprendieran de los dedos de Bellatrix y traspasaran mi piel, subieran por mi muslo y se acomodaran en mi vulva. 

Jadeo excitada sin poder evitarlo. Entreabro apenas mis piernas, deseando que la mayor de las Black me tome allí mismo. 

—Bueno, ya lo entendió —escucho la voz divertida de Andrómeda— ¿Vas a compartirla, hermanita?

—Siempre tan ansiosa, Andy. 

Bellatrix no dice nada más pero tampoco hace falta. Me agarra nuevamente de la barbilla y se acerca a mi boca. Todo lo que veo son sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo antes de probar sus labios por primera vez. La copa tiembla en mi mano cuando su lengua se desliza por mi labio y conecta con la mía. Siento su mano subir por mi espalda y enredar sus dedos en mi cabello para acercarme aún más. Tiene un sabor adictivo y quiero restregar todo mi cuerpo contra ella. Antes de que pueda hacerlo, separa nuestras bocas y me mira con su ceja alzada cuando un quejido sale de mi. Con un suave y a la vez firme movimiento, me mueve para que mi espalda se apoye en su torso y mi cara quede frente a las hermanas. Acomoda mis piernas una a cada lado de las suyas, exponiendome. Siento al instante su miembro endurecido bajo mi cola. 

—¿Sabes cuánto hace que no compartimos a alguien, gatita? —ronronea en mi oído— Al menos veinte años. 

—Así que… Volví a unir a las hermanas Black —jadeo ante la idea, de hecho, no tengo que hacerme ninguna idea, la mirada hambrienta que me dedican las otras dos frente a mí es suficiente.

—Notarás que somos muy solidarias entre nosotras pero no nos gusta compartir con nadie más. ¿Estás con alguien? —preguntó Narcissa. 

Niego con la cabeza, incapaz de formular palabras cuando las manos de Bellatrix se posan en mis caderas y empieza a moverme suavemente de atrás a delante, frotando su miembro contra mi. 

—¿Eres exclusivamente sumisa? —esta vez es la voz de Andrómeda la que corta el silencio.

Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza pero las uñas de Bellatrix se clavan en mi piel.

—Respondé en voz alta, gatita. 

—Lo-Lo siento, Bellatrix —ahogo un gemido cuando sus manos empiezan a subir el vestido por mis muslos—. Soy esencialmente sumisa, pero a veces disfruto de cambiar. 

—¿Ya tuviste en una relación de dominación y sumisión? 

—Sesioné varias veces, pero nunca una relación duradera. 

—¿Te gustaría ser nuestra sumisa?

—Sería un placer, señora Black.

—Oh si, ya lo creo que va a ser un placer —susurra Bellatrix en mi oído, antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—¿Brindamos para sellar el pacto? —propuso Andrómeda y rellenó nuestras copas. 

Bellatrix y yo tuvimos que inclinarnos hacia delante para llegar al brindis, lo que hizo que su miembro se clavara aún más en mi cola. No pude ni quise evitarlo, me pareció poético sellar el brindis con un gemido. 

—Se me está agotando la paciencia, Bellatrix —habló Andrómeda, con su voz tensa y la mirada hambrienta sobre mi boca entreabierta. 

Me termino la copa de un trago, el fuego es demasiado abrasador en este punto. Mi vestido vuela fuera de mí, no sé a quién le tengo que agradecer. Las manos de Bellatrix se posan sobre mis piernas abiertas, dándoles una vista lujuriosa a las hermanas. Me siento ofrecida y la idea envía escalofríos por toda mi columna vertebral.

—Participa entonces. 

Andrómeda no espera a que se lo repitan dos veces. Termina su copa de un trago y la apoya en la mesa cuando se levanta y se acerca a nosotras. Me toma de la mano y me obliga a dejar mi cálido lugar sobre las piernas de su hermana mayor pero no puedo quejarme porque sus brazos se sienten fuertes cuando envuelven mi cintura. Se sienta en el reposabrazos y me lleva con ella, clavando una de sus piernas entre las mías. Mi gemido rompe el silencio, me aferro con fuerza a su cuello y sus manos mueven mis caderas frotando mi entrepierna contra su muslo. 

Nuestras bocas se unen en un beso necesitado que se traga mis próximos gemidos. La cadena que ata mi cuello y mis pezones es presionada hacia abajo y me sorprendo al notar otras manos en mi cuerpo. El miembro de Bellatrix presiona mi cola nuevamente y sus manos se llenan de mis pechos. Me dejo caer ligeramente hacia atrás, mi boca no deja la de su hermana y la suya muerde mi cuello. Y cuando siento que ya no puedo estar más estimulada, la acostumbrada sensación de alguien en mi mente me llena. Narcissa sigue sentada pero la siento adentro mío. La veo en mi mente torturando mi clítoris. Todo empieza a dar vueltas. El beso abrasador de Andrómeda, las manos de Bellatrix, la presencia de Narcissa. No sé qué me estimula más o cuál es la gota que rebalsa el vaso cuando el orgasmo me toma por completo. Arrasa con mi cuerpo, sintiendo la magia de las hermanas Black entrelazadas entre sí para mi propio placer. 

Cuando abro los ojos vuelvo a estar entre los brazos de Bellatrix. Mi cuerpo reposa en el sillón y me tiene abrazada como si fuera un bebé. Compartimos un beso húmedo y largo.

—Ve con Narcissa —me ordena cuando nos separamos. 

Me incorporo lentamente, todavía me siento mareada por el orgasmo. 

—Te ves hermosa en esos tacos, pero sacatelos, no quiero que te mates —la voz firme de Bellatrix me detiene por un segundo, cumpliendo su nueva orden rápidamente. Yo tampoco confío en mi equilibrio en este momento. 

Cuando me incorporo siento el fuego de las tres miradas en mi cuerpo cruzado por los arneses. Narcissa se levanta y camina hasta encontrarse conmigo. Con un movimiento de mano despeja el lugar entre los sillones. 

—Arrodillate —su orden no permite réplicas y no tardo ni dos segundos en dejarme caer de rodillas frente a ella. 

Narcissa sabe que es lo que desee hacer cada vez que la ví. Disfruto con todo el cuerpo este momento, sintiéndome húmeda nuevamente. 

—¿Cómo te sientes conmigo en tu mente? 

La pregunta me desconcierta tanto que me quedo en blanco y un aullido de sorpresa sale de mi garganta cuando siento su mano enredarse en mi cabello y tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás, uniendo nuestras miradas. Una cachetada cruza mi mejilla y mis pupilas se dilatan sobre los ojos azules. 

—Cuando te hago una pregunta, espero una respuesta querida. 

—Lo siento, señora Black. 

El ruido de otra cachetada llenó el salón, mi clítoris palpitó contento. 

—Pensé que sabrías distinguir una pregunta. 

Esta vez me quedé callada, ofendida por su burla. Mi cabeza sigue inclinada hacia atrás y mi espalda arqueada de manera poco natural. Su otra mano se engancha con la cadena del arnés y da leves tirones, erectando mis pezones ya de por si sensibles. 

—¿Cómo te sientes conmigo en tu mente?

—Excitada, señora Black. 

—Buena chica —me felicita dando otro tirón hacia abajo con la cadena—¿Cómo te sentirías con un hechizo un poco más invasivo?

—Me gustaría probar, señora Black.

—¿Cuáles son tus límites?

Maldita sea, es difícil tener esta conversación con mi cuerpo expuesto y estimulado pero intento concentrarme.  
No quiero enojar otra vez a Narcissa, ¿o sí?  
Mis pensamientos hacen que ella levante una de sus cejas, inquisidora. Me apuro a responder. 

—No me gustan los cortes, el dolor excesivo o el descalificativo intelectual. Eso es lo primero en lo que puedo pensar —su ceja vuelve a subir, alertandome—, señora Black.

Narcissa asiente y al fin suelta mi cabello, permitiendome volver a una postura más cómoda sobre mis rodillas. 

Qué ilusa. Apenas tuve tiempo de respirar cuando se dio vuelta hacia mí, sacó su varita y apuntandome dijo:

—¡Imperio! 

Por un segundo sentí pánico. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no sentiría miedo si una de las hermanas Black te hechiza con un imperio? Pero luego mientras mi control era tomado por Narcissa, recuerdo la charla previa y sé por sus ojos que no busca lastimarme. 

—Relájate, querida —la siento en mi mente. 

Hay una lucha entre mi magia y la suya. Mi voluntad y la suya. Es doloroso resistirse, se siente como ir en contra de tus deseos más primarios, más básicos. Como tener sed y no agarrar el vaso de agua fresca que tenés ante tí. Yo lo hago, cerrando los ojos para relajar mi sistema nervioso, entrego mi voluntad a ella, le abro el camino y siento que inunda mi cerebro como si fuera una ola gigante que todo lo abarca. 

Qué liberador se siente no tener voluntad. La mente libre de preocupaciones, de elecciones, de responsabilidades. 

—Así, pequeña, buen trabajo, entrégate a mí —su sedoso tono de voz me transmite calma, es como una caricia a mis neuronas—, ahora ponte en cuatro patas y gatea detrás de mí hasta que te ordene detenerte.

Narcissa empieza a caminar y yo siquiera puedo pensar en nada, mi cuerpo se mueve bajo su orden como si fuera una marioneta y ella quien mueve los hilos. Primero posiciono mis brazos, mis palmas sobre el piso y luego estoy siguiéndola por el salón. 

Nunca hice esto antes, una parte mía quiere resistirse y por otro lado se siente muy natural complacer a Narcissa. Incluso, después de los primeros pasos, me doy cuenta de que me excita ser exhibida y que la tanga de encaje que llevo debe ser una delicia para las hermanas Black.  
No tener prácticamente conciencia o tenerla muy enterrada también ayuda. Podría hacer lo que ella me ordena sin el hechizo, pero saber que puede tomar de mí sin preguntar me estremece. 

—Tu oscuridad me da vida, Cissy —comenta Bellatrix mientras su palma se desliza por mi cola.

—Detente —ordena Narcissa en mi mente. 

Mi cuerpo se detiene automáticamente. ¿En qué momento llegamos al lado de la mayor de las Balck? Los tacos de Narcissa pasan frente a mí y uno de sus dedos se apoya en mi espalda.

—Hunde esta parte —corrigió mi postura—, tu cola un poco más hacia fuera. Y tu barbilla siempre hacia delante. Buena chica.

La mano de Bellatrix se aleja de mi nalga y vuelve a ella, con fuerza. Gimo sin poder evitarlo. Merlin, cómo me excitan las nalgadas.

—Cuenta siete —y no sé si se lo verbalizó pero su hermana volvió a nalguearme.

—Uno —salió de mis labios sin siquiera poder evitarlo—, dos —mi cuerpo apenas se mueve gracias al hechizo de Narcissa—, tres —siento como un fino hilo de humedad desciende por el lateral de mi pierna— cuatro...

Cuando llego a siete mi cola está roja y arde, sin embargo la mano de Bellatrix nunca dejó de caer sobre mi con la misma firmeza. Me tiemblan las piernas y siento tanto calor que me es difícil respirar. Pondría los ojos en blanco si pudiera dominar mi cuerpo. 

—Me impresiona tu poder, hermanita, continúa, por favor. 

—Agradece —ordena.

—Gracias, Bellatrix.

—Párate y dame tu ropa interior. 

Me paro y deslizo la mojada prenda fuera de mis piernas siendo muy consciente de las miradas oscuras de las tres brujas que me rodeaban. Cuando apoyo la delgada tela en su mano, sus pupilas se dilatan. Está húmeda y lo siente. Acerca la prenda a su nariz e inspira, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Mis piernas tiemblan aún bajo el hechizo.

—Siéntate en esa silla para que podamos verte las tres, querida —retoma y yo le hago caso—, así es, buena chica. Abre bien las piernas, muéstrate para nosotras. Separa los labios de tu vulva y déjanos ver tu humedad. Muy bien, pequeña, buen trabajo. Estás empapada, ¿lo sabes verdad? Tu clítoris brilla envuelto en jugos. Tu entrada está dilatada y lubricada para mí o cualquiera de mis hermanas. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Te gustaría un poco de alivio? Mira a Andrómeda. ¿Puedes ver cuánto te desea? Es una chica inquieta y sin embargo está sentada esperando su turno para follarte. Ahora mira a Bellatrix. Parece tranquila, ¿verdad? Observa sus puños cerrados, están tensionados porque te desea. Se está conteniendo. Mira su miembro, parece que va a romper el pantalón. Y querida, ¿sabés cómo me tienes a mí? Vas a comprobarlo. Acercate, muy bien, buena chica. Ponte de rodillas de nuevo, ¿esto querías, verdad? Me deseabas tan alto cada vez que nos veíamos que tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ponerte bajo imperio desde la primera vez. ¿Sientes el placer recorrer tu cuerpo? El placer de que tengo tu voluntad. ¿Te gusta que te tome del cabello? Vi esta imagen muchas veces en tu mente, pequeña. Abre tu boca, buena chica. Desliza tu lengua por mi vulva. Despacio. Sólo la lengua, así, muy bien, de arriba abajo. Dejame verte, tu carita se ve hermosa llena de mis jugos. Vuelve a mi vulva. Tu lengua se siente tan bien, querida. Más de lo que imaginé. Succiona mi clítoris, apoya tus labios sobre él y succionalo despacio. Así, así, buen trabajo. ¿Ves el efecto que tenés en mí? Te portas tan bien, pequeña. ¿Te gustaría sentir a Bellatrix adentro tuyo? Sé que lo deseas, puedo sentirlo aún teniendo el total dominio de tí. 

Sin dejar del todo mi mente, gira su cabeza hacia la mayor de las Black.

—¿Quisieras penetrarla, Bella? También podría ser estimulada por tí, Andy. Detente, querida, sólo por un rato. Mueve tu cabeza un poco, no queremos que termines adolorida, al menos no en los lugares incorrectos. 

Escucho pasos y movimientos apresurados, imagino que las dos hermanas Black están ansiosas por participar. 

—Eres tan buena, Cissy, te follaría hasta agotarte sólo por esta escena —la voz tensa de Bellatrix llena el silencio y yo jadeo. 

Se acerca a Narcissa, sus cabezas a la misma altura. Con dulzura agarra su rostro por la barbilla y une sus labios. 

Siento morir ante la imagen que transmite poder y deseo. Puedo ver sus lenguas jugando, dientes morder labios, gemidos callados por el beso apasionado que se están dando. Si una hermana Black es sensual, dos juntas y entrelazadas son una combinación letal. Los rizos oscuros de Bellatrix contrastan con el cabello lacio y casi blanco de Narcissa. Parece un beso tan cercano y tan íntimo que no dudo que lo han compartido en muchísimas ocasiones. 

Narcissa se separa con un último mordisco al labio inferior de su hermana.

—Todo a su tiempo, hermana, esta niña está más necesitada que yo.

Bellatrix gruñe y vuelve a dejar un beso contra sus labios, luego cambia su mirada hacia mí. Recién puedo registrar que está desnuda, con su miembro erecto y goteando. Se me hace agua la boca.

—¿Te gusta, gatita? —ronronea y con una última mirada de deseo, desaparece de mi campo de visión. 

—Todos mis respetos, Cissa —se une Andrómeda, también desnuda. 

Así que estamos las tres desnudas y listas para el show que está orquestando Narcissa, la única que aún conserva toda su ropa. 

—Abre tus piernas para Bella, querida. Así, muy bien. ¿Te sentís estimulada? Voy a tomar tus pupilas dilatadas como un sí. 

—¡Está empapada, Cissy, maldita sea! —la voz tensa de Bellatrix llega desde mi espalda. 

Dos de sus dedos recorren mi vulva, de arriba abajo. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Andrómeda se arrodilla a mi lado y juega con el cordón, estimulando mis pezones. Desabrocha una de las pinzas y siento la suavidad de su boca cubriendo mi pezón. Bellatrix está torturando mi clítoris con dos de sus dedos, las yemas ligeramente ásperas. Quiero cerrar las piernas y a la vez abrirlas tanto como sea posible. Narcissa no suelta mis ojos, me contempla con tanto deseo que es insoportable. Siento como los dedos de Bella se llenan de mis jugos, quiero gritar de placer. Ahora los reemplaza por la cabeza de su miembro y Narcissa vuelve a llevar mi cabeza hacia su vulva, otra vez expuesta con una de sus piernas apoyada arriba del sofá para mayor ángulo. 

—Vuelve a mí, pequeña. Así es. Despacio. ¿Sientes el miembro de Bella recorrer tu vulva? Su cabeza debe estar llena de tus jugos. Juega con mi entrada así como Bella está jugando con la tuya. Muy bien, buen trabajo. ¿Cómo se porta Andy con tus pezones? Pareces tener una sensibilidad increíble. Disfrutalo, es una orden, pero no cierres los ojos. Quiero verte. Eres una criatura deliciosa y aún no acabaste en mi boca. Chupa más fuerte. ¿Te gusta cómo te agarra Bella?

—Voy a entrar —les anuncia—, no aguanto más. 

—Protección, Bella. No queremos enfermedades ni embarazos —la voz de la conciencia de la mano de Narcissa, claro.

Las manos de Bellatrix se aprietan con más fuerza en mis caderas y su miembro entra con una lentitud que no creí que existiera en su temperamento. Mis sollozos de placer se hunden contra la vulva de Narcissa. Mis ojos empiezan a ponerse en blanco, sin poder evitarlo. El ritmo lento pero ahora va tomando más velocidad y a cada embestida mi boca succiona con más fuerza el clítoris sensible de la menor de las Black. Las tres se sincronizan para estimularme más fuerte y con mayor velocidad. 

—Así pequeña, déjate ir. No te corras todavía, no aún. Aguanta un poco. Envuelve mi lengua con tu clítoris. Qué placer es tu obediencia, querida, no te das una idea. Podría acabar en tu boca sólo viéndote así de entregada. Tu mente y tu cuerpo me pertenecen. Siente a Bellatrix reclamandote en tu interior. ¿No se siente delicioso su miembro apretado en tu canal? La cabeza golpeando en el fondo. ¿La sientes hinchada por tí? Aguanta un poco más, sé que estás cerca, todas lo estamos. ¿Crees que puedes estimular a Andy con tus dedos? Veo que ella estimula tu clítoris. Buena chica, entra en ella. ¿Oyes nuestros gemidos? ¿Puedes oír tus propios gemidos contra mi vulva? ¿Sientes los embistes descontrolados de Bella? Estamos tan cerca, pequeña, aguanta un poco más. Succiona mi clítoris con fuerza, así, así, así pequeña sí, sí. Acaba ahora, vente sobre mi hermana, haz acabar a Andy, traga todos mis jugos. Siente como te llena Bellatrix. Vente para nosotras, pequeña. Eres nuestra. Sólo nuestra, Hermione. Eres mía, toda mía y vas a disfrutar cada segundo. 

Mi cabeza da vueltas como si estuviera en la montaña rusa más enloquecida del mundo. Todo es vértigo y placer en espiral, nada controlo y se siente liberador el placer de pertenecer a alguien más. Nuestros gemidos son la banda sonora más erótica que escuché nunca. Mi cuerpo estalla de placer en una sincronía única guiada por Narcissa. Bellatrix acaba dentro mio, Andrómeda sobre mis dedos y Narcissa en mi boca, en mi cuerpo y en mi mente. La tensión se libera y las magias de las tres hermanas Black se unen y se hacen más potentes, envolviendo todo, liberando mi orgasmo como si fuera un tsunami que arrasa con toda una ciudad. 

Siento a través del placer cómo el imperio se levanta y mi autonomía vuelve rápidamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo se desplome. El placer que me recorre es inigualable a ninguna experiencia que hubiera tenido antes. Todo es manos y besos. Alguien nos traslada y ahora estábamos tendidas sobre una cama. 

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos en silencio, regalandonos caricias entre las cuatro. Cuando la necesidad de agua se hace más fuerte que el agotamiento, abro mis ojos y me incorporo, dándome vuelta para quedar de cara a las tres hermanas Black. 

Un vaso de agua llega a mis manos incluso antes de pedirlo. Lo vació de un trago, sintiendo que es un líquido mágico aquel que baja por mi garganta, revitalizandome. 

—¿Cómo te sentís, gatita? 

—Follada.

—Y esta vez sí que lo estás —responde divertida.

Mi mirada deja la suya y se centra en Narcissa, que levanta una de sus cejas.

—¿Cómo la pasaste, querida? 

Yo quiero besarla. Realmente deseo besarla y adorarla como si la Diosa que es. 

—Siéntete libre de hacerlo, pequeña —responde, divertida. 

No necesito que me lo diga dos veces. Empiezo a besar todo su cuerpo, primero sus pies que aún tiene sus tacos. Son negros, claro, y se ven deliciosos. Con una mirada y luego de su aprobación, desabrocho las tiras, se los saco y masajeo con suavidad sus dedos, el arco de sus pies. Subo besando sus tobillos, la piel sedosa de sus piernas, sus rodillas. Sus muslos y para no distraerme, esta vez no besé su vulva. Ella me ayuda y desaparecce, al fin, el vestido que cubría su cuerpo. me toma unos segundos abandonar esa visión tan encantadora. Beso su ombligo, su torso, sus pechos, son preciosos, pequeños, con aureola rosa y pezones erectos. Me detengo un segundo de más y continúo arriba, su clavícula, su cuello, su mandíbula. Me siento a horcajadas y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Sus manos acarician mis caderas y las mías toman con delicadeza su cabeza, acercándola. Uno nuestras bocas en un beso hambriento de reconocimiento. De deseo, de agradecimiento. Bajo mis barreras mentales y le transmito todas mis sensaciones y pensamientos sobre ella. La forma en que manejó mi mente y mi cuerpo, en que nos guió a las cuatro a través del placer, de su propio placer. Como fue dominante y solidaria a la vez. Mi admiración hacia su poder, que mantuvo un hechizo tan complejo durante tanto tiempo, articulando otras cosas a la vez. La beso hasta que mis pulmones empiezan a arder pidiéndome oxígeno e incluso la beso un poco más. 

Cuando nos separamos, sus ojos me miran como si fuera la bruja más curiosa de la tierra. 

—Creo que Hermione acaba de expresar lo que pensamos Bella y yo. 

Intercalo mi mirada entre las tres hermanas Black y el amor mezclado admiración que hay en las dos hermanas hacia Narcissa llena mi cuerpo de una cálida sensación. 

—Gracias pero son unas exageradas. Somos un buen equipo y nuestra magia se potencia cuando trabajamos con una misma intención. 

—La falsa modestia no te pega, Cissy, pero ciertamente somos un buen equipo. Así que… ¿Por qué seguimos charlando?.

Mi estómago gruñe y atrae todas las miradas, incluida la mía. 

—¡Vamos a matar a la chica de hambre y eso que vino a cenar! —se ríe Andy.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Contra todo pronóstico, Narcissa nos permite cenar en la cama y pasamos un rato divertido alimentándonos y charlando. La dinámica de las tres hermanas Black es adictiva de ver. Se molestan con comentarios mordaces y picantes, hacen alianzas para enfrentarse dos contra una y terminan riendo juntas sólo para volver a comenzar. De pronto me golpea tan fuerte la certeza de que pocas personas acceden a la intimidad de estas tres magníficas brujas y una agradable sensación recorre todo mi cuerpo. Le agradezco al universo por tanto placer. 

Los ojos curiosos de Narcissa se encuentran con los míos y me sonríe arqueando su ceja. Y es tan pero tan deliciosa que no veo la hora de volver a encontrarme bajo su poder.


	4. Chapter 4

Otro día de clases, llevo el mono que uso habitualmente para pintar, la tela es blanca y tiene múltiples manchas de todos los colores. Frente a mí, un lienzo en el atril, donde impactan entre sí formas abstractas. Mucho rojo, plateado, azul. Me sorprende, no son colores que suelo elegir. La profesora pasea entre los estudiantes, escucho sus pasos antes de verla. El taco suena fuerte, sobrevuela los murmullos. Pero hay algo extraño, algo fuera de lugar. Se detiene en mi espalda, escucho su voz y no suena para nada a McGonagall, suena de hecho a Bellatrix Black. ¿Cómo puede ser? Me habla pero no entiendo qué dice, su voz suena como un murmullo lejano, su fuerte perfume invade todos mis sentidos, me marea. Doy un paso atrás, confundida. ¿Qué hace Bellatrix en mi clase? ¿Es profesora y no lo sabía? ¿Está de suplente? Impacto contra su cuerpo y un escalofrío me recorre por la columna vertebral como un rayo. Su brazo envuelve mi cintura y su otra mano agarra la mía y nos guía juntas a la paleta. ¿Qué está pasando? Intento voltear mi cabeza, ver qué expresión tienen mis compañeros pero algo me lo impide. Empapa las cerdas del pincel con rojo y lleva nuestras manos al lienzo. Acariciamos la tela con una suavidad cautivadora. Empiezo a relajarme sostenida por ella y su miembro que se roza entre mis glúteos. Sé que no debería frotarme en medio de la clase pero no puedo evitarlo. Por algo me dice gatita ¿no? El cuadro toma vida frente a mis ojos, se vuelve salvaje, peligroso, desafiante. La pelvis de Bella se mueve contra mí como si me estuviera penetrando, despacio, de abajo para arriba. Como si quisiera entrar hasta lo más profundo. Cierro los ojos, ya no me importa la clase, el cuadro o el decoro. Sólo deseo sentirla. 

La imagen empieza a difuminarse, descubro a lo lejos mi mano viajando por mi torso y apretando mi clítoris, me muevo contra esa fricción queriendo más. Sueño y realidad conviven por un instante, yo intento con todas mis fuerzas arañar la escena que se aleja de mis dedos. No quiero soltarla, no cuando no la tuve adentro mío. El murmullo de Bellatrix sale del sueño y se convierte en realidad. 

—Qué despertar delicioso tenés, gatita —está susurrando con voz ronca en mi oído.

Me refriego en toda mi extensión contra ella. Su miembro también es real y está tan duro como en el sueño. Sus dedos se clavan en mi cintura desnuda, yo aprieto más fuerte mi clítoris, me siento tan mojada. Bella gruñe detrás de mí, estamos las dos de costado y siento cómo manipula mi pierna para que la pase por encima de la suya. Mi sexo queda tan expuesto que la idea me calienta aún más. Sus dedos se deslizan por mi ombligo y baja, aprieta mi mano sobre mi sexo. Gimo. Baja un poco más, corre la tanga a un costado y siento la cabeza de su miembro, grande y palpitante contra mi humedad.  
No reconozco el gemido que rompe a través de mi garganta, suena a un animal en celo. Muevo mi pelvis hacia abajo, la quiero adentro, la quiero tan adentro. Con su mano guía la cabeza hasta que choca contra con mi clítoris, siento todo su tronco caliente en contacto con mi vulva abierta. ¿Qué clase de tortura es esta? Estoy tan mojada que puede deslizar su pene sin problemas y lo hace hasta la locura pero nunca me penetra. Una lengua suave captura uno de mis pezones y me hace abrir los ojos. La luz del sol pierde la batalla contra unas cortinas black out, aún así no estamos completamente a oscuras. Un agradable tono cálido e íntimo baña la estancia. Alcanzo a ver un hornito del que sale un aroma a jazmín y madera que se confunde con nuestros particulares olores. Andrómeda clava insistentemente sus ojos en los míos mientras succiona mi pezón. Lo araña, arrastrando sus dientes por él hasta casi soltarlo. Lo sostiene de la puntita y lo muerde, sin perderse mi reacción. Pupilas dilatadas, gemidos ahogados, apenas logro mantener los ojos entreabiertos. La mano de Bellatrix me toma del cabello, separando los rizos para besarme la nuca, los hombros, el cuello. Intercala labios suaves, dientes fuertes, lengua apaciguadora. 

—Bel...Bellaahh Bellatriix —consigo articular—, te necesito —acompaño la súplica meneando mi cadera cada vez más contra su miembro. 

Andrómeda amasa mi pecho mientras atiende el otro con su boca. Soy particularmente sensible allí y ella manipula mis tetas de una forma adictiva. 

—¿Qué necesitas, gatita? —muerde mi piel mientras pregunta con voz grave.

—Adentro, por favor. Te necesito dentro —ruego. 

Ambas gruñen y quiero sonreír por un instante. ¿Será cosa de familia?  
¿Dónde está Narcissa? La busco por la habitación con los ojos mareados y no la encuentro. La mano de Bella que estaba en mi cintura se desliza hacia abajo y uno de sus dedos empieza a frotar mi ano. Me recorre un placer nuevo, profundo.

—¿Te gusta esto? 

Asiento porque me es imposible hablar, apretando mi mano contra la cabeza de Andrómeda que ahora muerde mi torso tan fuerte que veo la marca de sus dientes en mi piel. 

—Palabras, señorita Granger —la firme voz de Narcissa irrumpe desde algún lugar del cuarto. 

¿Puede alguien generarte tanto placer sólo con su voz?

La hermana menor sabe qué tono usar, qué palabras elegir, cuándo participar. Me desquicia de placer el desparpajo con el que siempre se manifiesta de manera omnisciente. 

La forma en que retiene el control. 

—Sí, Bellatrix, me gusta mucho —jadeo porque no deja de estimularme con su dedo.

—Qué hermosa putita que sos ¿no? —ronronea contra mi oído.

Un intenso calor me recorre y siento cómo me humedezco más con la palabra que deja caer Bella. Me calienta la idea de ser la putita de las hermanas Black. Que jueguen conmigo, que se turnen, que me deseen hasta última hora de la noche y de nuevo por la mañana. 

—Ssi, lo soy. Mucho.

Un cuerpo en sombra me distrae, abro más los párpados. Es Narcissa, está sentada en una silla que se parece mucho a un trono. Como la reina que es, por supuesto. Su mirada arde sobre mi cuerpo y me estremezco. Ya no sé si por el glande golpeando mi entrada rítmicamente, el dedo deslizándose dentro de mi ano, la lenta succión que Andrómeda está dándole a mi clítoris o tener a Narcissa observando cómo me toman sus hermanas.  
El orgasmo llega antes siquiera de darme cuenta que estoy a punto. Me atraviesa, mi cuerpo se contorsiona, araño la cabeza de Andrómeda más cerca y pega tanto sus labios en mí que parece no respirar. Bellatrix me retiene con fuerza, puedo sentir su magia salir desbordada de ella, como si contuviera su orgasmo pero no su aura mágica. Se mantiene penetrandome sólo con la cabecita mientras yo me escurro entre sus manos, bajo la atenta mirada de Narcissa que ahora cierra sus manos en puños. 

—¿Quién te permitió acabar, querida? —su voz suena caliente y fría a la vez ¿es posible eso?

Jadeos extraños salen de mi garganta cuando intento responderle. Si tan sólo dejaran de estimularme por un segundo.

—No paren —ordena. 

Y por supuesto que le hacen caso. Me pregunto seriamente si podrían frenar si la orden fuera esa. Porque todo lo que siento es que Bellatrix me quiere follar tan fuerte como le sea posible. Y Andrómeda se está lamiendo los jugos de mi orgasmo y cada tanto le regala una lamida al miembro de su hermana. 

Siento la conjunción de las tres en mi vulva y es tan sexy. 

—Me estás enloqueciendo, gatita —Bellatrix desliza su pene hasta la entrada mi ano—. Te voy a follar hasta que pierdas el sentido.

Mi gemido suena débil, ahogado. Siento el hechizo de lubricación impactar en mi y el glande empieza a llenarme por detrás lentamente. Andrómeda sube como si supiera que la necesito, me come la boca con desenfreno, yo clavo mis uñas en sus hombros, necesitando sostenerme porque siento que voy a caer aún estando en la cama. Nos mordemos los labios, sus dedos rozan mi clítoris hinchado y luego me penetran. Me siento completa y al borde nuevamente. 

—Ni se te ocurra volver a venirte sin que te autoricemos —dice Narcissa. 

Abro los párpados y la veo, me pregunto cómo hace para no masturbarse porque siento su energía sexual desde acá y está tan o más caliente que yo. Todo gira, los dedos de Andrómeda y el pene de Bellatrix chocan a través de mis paredes. Una me sostiene contra su cuerpo y la otra me embiste con fuerza, tomándome del cabello para acceder a mi cuello y morderme toda. 

—Por favor, por favor —suplico o jadeo. O ambas. 

—¿Qué necesitas, querida? —pregunta en tono divertido pero tensionado, Narcissa. 

—Acabar, por favor —ruego—. Es dema...Demasiado.

—No sé si te lo mereces. Te portaste tan mal hace un rato —juega, como si yo fuera un lindo ratoncito y ella me pasea de garra en garra hasta decidir comerme. 

El fuego que siento apenas me deja respirar. Las hermanas Black son intensas. Especialmente las dos que están estimulando mi cuerpo. Son salvajes y desenfrenadas. No distingo de quién es cuál boca, quién muerde ahora, quién pellizca mis pezones o está jugando con mi clitorís. Sólo siento placer, placer en cantidades bestiales. Con esfuerzo conecto mis dedos con la vulva de Andrómeda y su humedad me envía en un remolino hacia abajo. Me deslizo tan fácil que sin darme cuenta estoy dentro suyo. Entro, salgo y vuelvo a entrar. Meto un dedo, dos y hasta tres. Nuestros gemidos se mezclan. Bella desliza su miembro hacia fuera con lentitud pero vuelve a entrar con fuerza, hasta el fondo. Lo repite varias veces y es tan pero tan intenso. Tengo que usar toda mi energía en retener el orgasmo y empiezo a lloriquear. 

—Qué apretada estás, gatita. 

Lloriqueo un poco más, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa. Yo también siento cómo su pene se adueña de mi interior y lo llena todo. Como mis paredes la abrazan. 

—Por favor, señora Black, no aguanto más —le ruego. 

La miro, otra vez es quien está controlando el orgasmo de todas. La sonrisa de satisfacción y suficiencia que tiene me excita de una manera que debería ser ilegal. Gatearía ahora mismo para llegar a ella, abrirle las piernas y chuparla hasta llevarla al límite. Enarca una de sus cejas, más divertida aún y estoy segura que escuchó mi mente. 

—Acaben —autoriza. 

Y nos movemos las tres como un reloj con las agujas sincronizadas. Ellas me penetran, yo la penetro a Andy. Bella se agarra con fuerza de mi cadera, clava sus dientes en mi cuello y empieza a venirse adentro mío. Siento la fuerza de sus chorros impactando en mis paredes y la idea de tenerla descargandose en mi interior mientras su hermana lo hace sobre mis dedos, me conduce al precipicio. No lo retengo más, abro todos mis canales, relajo mi cuerpo y mi mente, me entrego a las tres hermanas sintiendo cómo cada una me disfruta a su manera. Tengo un orgasmo más fuerte que el primero y viene acompañado de un tercero, en cadena. Siento un chorro de liquido salir de mi uretra y por un segundo temo estar haciéndome pis pero la cara transformada de Andrómeda me calma. Lograron que eyacule y la sola idea me genera más placer. Siento un cuarto orgasmo acompañado de la mirada oscurecida de Narcissa. Mi cuerpo tiembla aunque me tengan agarrada. Lo siento débil, sensible, mi cabeza no se sostiene, cae completamente en el hombro de Bellatrix que lentamente se queda quieta en mi interior y Andrómeda saca sus pegajosos dedos de mí. Yo también salgo de adentro suyo y me acurruco contra las dos brujas, agotada. 

No sé cuánto tiempo paso con la mente desconectada, si me dormí un rato largo o fueron unos minutos. Vuelvo en mí cuando Bella abandona mi interior con cuidado, previo hechizo de lubricación para que no duela. Se siente tan extraño, como si tuviera ganas de ir al baño pero sé que es sólo la sensación. Relajo mi esfínter y termina de salir. Miro a Narcissa a través de mis párpados entreabiertos. Siento la necesidad de tocarla. ¿Por qué está tan lejos hoy? 

—Necesito una ducha —murmura Bellatrix.

—Somos dos —agrega Andrómeda, estirando todo su cuerpo.

—Voy al baño de mi cuarto y las espero abajo para desayunar.

Antes de alejarse de la cama, Bella acaricia mi cabeza como si yo fuera un cachorro. Le sonrío y me sonríe. Toma mi barbilla, conectando nuestros ojos. Deja un beso firme en mis labios y suelta una carcajada antes de alejarse.

—Da gusto empezar las mañanas contigo, gatita.

—Sos preciosa, Hermione —me distrae Andy, arrodillándose a mi lado y agarrando mis mejillas para un beso lento y profundo—. Gracias por disfrutar con nosotras.

Me guiña un ojo y desaparece. Yo intento tomar un poco de fuerza y me incorporo en la cama. Descubro una botella de agua cerca y agradezco cuando el líquido me refresca y me devuelve la vitalidad. ¿Le pondrán algo? Las dos veces sentí que me daba más energía de la que suele darme el agua. Me distraigo con mis pensamientos y unas gotas chorrean por mis labios, bajan por mi cuello y se pierden en mi torso. Qué torpe, pienso, dejando la botella donde estaba. 

Narcissa me observa con una expresión indescifrable. 

—Te necesito —admito no soportando más el silencio y la distancia. Sus ojos se expanden en respuesta—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué estás tan lejos? Te deseo, me duele no tocarte, no sentirte —intento explicarme, sintiéndome ansiosa de pronto. 

Su mirada se suaviza y descruza sus piernas con elegancia.

—Ven, acércate —da unas palmaditas en su muslo.

Yo me deslizo por la cama hasta el borde, apoyo mis pies desnudos en el piso de mármol y me dejo caer con suavidad, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Me mira con atención, sus ojos azules tan crípticos como siempre. Apoyo las palmas de mis manos en el suelo, acomodo mi postura recordando las correcciones de anoche y empiezo a gatear desnuda, con lentitud. Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada aparece en su rostro y calienta mi pecho. Con ella no puedo evitar que salga mi parte más sumisa, algo dentro mío grita por cederle el control. A medida que me acerco nuestra magia se va fundiendo como un eclipse. La siento traspasar mis barreras, rozar mi cuerpo, adentrarse en mí. De la misma forma, siento mi energía cruzar sus límites, posarse sobre su cuerpo y adentrarse en ella. 

—Buena niña —me arrodillo entre sus piernas y acaricia mi cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en mis rizos y arañando suavemente el cuero cabelludo.

Me inclino a la caricia y aunque quiero cerrar los ojos por el placer de sentirla, me mantengo atenta. Es tan hermosa, podría adorarla todo el día. Ella me sonríe con ceja arqueada, imagino que le debo parecer graciosa, toda emocionada por su presencia. Se acerca a mi y con un dedo bajo mi mentón, captura mis labios. Es un beso suave pero demandante. Ella marca el ritmo, su lengua explora mi boca, juega con mi lengua, muerde mis labios. Cuando nos separa, mi respiración está acelerada. 

—Realmente sos exquisita, querida.

Yo sonrío ampliamente sin poder evitarlo. Ella toma mi cabeza y la apoya contra sus muslos, me dejo hacer. Levanto mis brazos y los dejo a cada lado de sus piernas, rozando su piel con la yema de mis dedos. Sus caricias van a mi cabeza, vuelve a arañar mi piel y siento una tibieza descendiendo por todo mi cuerpo. 

—Me gusta mucho ver cómo te entregas a mis hermanas —comienza con voz suave, me da la sensación de que me está contando un cuento para que me duerma—, tu excitación es palpable, eres tan sensible, querida. 

No deseo nada más que eso: estar abierta y receptiva a ellas. Me complace haberlo logrado. Sus uñas siguen arañando mi cabeza y me siento en un espiral de relajación. Cierro los ojos.

—Todo lo que quería era ir y tomarte. ¿Pero verte? —exhala profundamente— Es un tipo de placer distinto. Me maravilla observarte. 

Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios. Compartimos el silencio por un rato, yo perdida en su magia que me rodea y abraza. 

—Señora Black —susurro para no romper el momento.

—¿Mm?

—Deseo tanto volver a probarla.

La mano que araña mi piel se frena por un instante, tensa. Con sus dos manos levanta mi cabeza y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Hay un fuego tan intenso en su azul que me quita el aliento. Imagino que debo verme igual: sedienta, hambrienta, deseosa de ella. 

—Oh, querida… Ya lo veo —acaricia con su pulgar mis labios, adentrandolo en busca de mi lengua. 

Yo la recepciono y abro mi boca para ella. Me acaricia la lengua con la yema de su dedo, me cierro alrededor de él y lo succiono suavemente. Sus pupilas se dilatan y me permite chuparla por un rato hasta que es ella quien empieza a penetrar mi boca con su dedo. 

Nunca dejo de mirarla. Ella pasea su vista de mis ojos a mis labios por los que empieza a escurrirse un hilo de saliva. 

Con un ¡Plop! recupera su mano, se incorpora en el trono y abre bien sus piernas. La bata traslucida se cae por los laterales de su cuerpo y su vulva se presenta abierta y jugosa. 

—¿Todo eso por mí? —no puedo contener la pregunta.

Su risa suena tensa, me responde mientras vuelve a introducir sus dedos en mi cabello.

—Si, querida, todo esto es por tí —y con un agarre firme, acerca mi cabeza a su entrepierna.

Yo me dejo hacer, me relamo los labios en expectación. Cuando estoy tan cerca que veo claramente su clítoris, detiene el movimiento. Saco la lengua e intento rozarla pero no llego. Estoy tan cerca. Intento estirarme, su mano me detiene. Jadeo, sollozo de sufrimiento. La miro desde abajo, arrodillada y a centímetros de su vulva. Ella sonríe y su rostro está transformado. Me desea tanto como le es humanamente posible pero adora jugar conmigo. Hago un puchero, dejando salir mi labio inferior hacia fuera, queriendo que se apiade de mí. 

Lo hace. Me acerca del todo, la primera vez paso mi lengua desde su entrada hasta su clítoris, arrastrando todos sus jugos. Ella direcciona mi cabeza, y yo me siento como un cachorrito tomando leche. Mis brazos son llevados tras mi espalda con magia y amarrados por las muñecas. Sigo lamiendo, de arriba a abajo hasta que me detiene sobre su clítoris y lo succiono con lentitud. Disfruto demasiado de chuparla y no quiero que acabe pronto. Rodeo el duro botoncito con mi lengua, un par de veces. Después paso la puntita de arriba a abajo y de un costado al otro. Sus gemidos son cada vez más rítmicos, y esas caricias… Esas caricias en mi cabeza me desquician de placer. 

—Buena niña, sigue así —me felicita, su voz rasgada.

Aullo contra su sexo y me mantengo succionando y lamiendo tanto tiempo que me empieza a doler la mandibula. No me importa, quiero seguir. Fuerzo mis límites mientras mi humedad se desliza por mis piernas. Su agarre se vuelve más fuerte, me empuja contra su vulva, mis labios rodeando por completo su clítoris, lo succiono con decisión y empieza a venirse en mi. La siento vibrar, palpitar, tensionarse y dejarse ir aprentándome fuerte contra sí. Lo absorbo todo, la lamo con avidez, no queriendo dejar nada. Qué delicia, pienso, mientras tiembla y su mano se afloja. Para cuando se recupera, ya la dejé completamente limpia.  
Aleja con suavidad mi boca, me enderezo sobre mis rodillas, muevo un poco el cuello para desentumecerme. Mis tetas apuntan hacia ella, con mis brazos en tensión aún tras de mí. 

—Mirate, toda manchada —desliza su pulgar por mi barbilla y me limpia sus jugos. 

Yo me quedo quieta y sonrío. No puedo creer qué mañana tan increíble acabo de tener.

—Gracias, señora Black —bajo un poco la cabeza en muestra de respeto.

—Agradecida y todo, te estoy educando bien ¿Mm? —escucho su sonrisa en su voz— Vamos a desayunar, querida. 

Yo espero paciente que me indique los pasos a seguir. No me desilusiona. Se acerca a una cajonera, abre el primer cajón, rebusca y vuelve. 

—¿Te gusta? —me muestra un collar de cuero con tres diamantes en el frente. 

Mis ojos se agrandan. El collar representa compromiso en el mundo BSDM. Prueba, confianza, propiedad. Asiento con la cabeza y su ceja arqueada me recuerda: palabras.

—Sí, señora Black, es precioso y estoy ansiosa por usarlo.

Ella sonríe satisfecha y se sienta en el brazo del trono donde estuvo antes. Abre el collar, yo inclino mi cabeza y siento como lo cierra en mi nuca. El ajuste del cuero contra mi piel me erotiza. 

—Bienvenida a la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black, Hermione.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan cuando me incorporo. Hay deseo, expectación y confianza. 

—Gracias, señora Black. No se arrepentirá.

—Oh, querida —agarra mi mandíbula y acerca nuestros rostros—, lo sé.

Deja un beso firme sobre mis labios y se incorpora. Siento como deshace el hechizo de mis manos y lleva mis brazos hacia ella para masajear las muñecas. 

—Muy bien, vamos —camina delante mío y veo por primera vez que el collar está unido a una correa.

Un gemido ahogado escapa sin mi permiso y me pongo en cuatro con el primer tirón que da. Gateo detrás suyo, salimos del cuarto y tengo la sensación de que toma el camino más largo para llegar a la cocina. No me molesta, a decir verdad lo disfruto. Fuera se siente más fresco y es agradable con mi cuerpo desnudo y caliente. 

—Parece que alguien ya recibió su primer collar —comenta Andrómeda cuando nos ve llegar—. Eso fue rápido, felicitaciones Hermione —deja su café y se acerca a mi, su hermana se detiene y yo la espero. 

Se pone en cuclillas a mi costado, acaricia mi espalda, mis nalgas, desciende con dos dedos abriéndose paso por mi humedad y roza mi clítoris apenas por un segundo antes de hacer el camino inverso. Su otra mano acaricia mis tetas, juega con ellas como si estuviera valorando mi cuerpo. Tengo la certeza de que si aflojo mi postura Narcissa me va a castigar, así que centro mi atención en mantenerme firme, aunque todo lo que quiero hacer es dejar caer mi cabeza y refregarme contra esas manos. 

—Se me hace agua la boca contigo —dice contra mi oído, capturando luego el lóbulo y chupándolo—. Bienvenida a la familia —y tuerce mi cabeza para besarme con ansiedad. 

Me entrego al beso y participo activamente hasta que el carraspeo de Narcissa, aún parada cerca nuestro, nos hace alejarnos. Su hermana pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a su banqueta.

—¿Puedo ocuparme de su desayuno? —pregunta Bellatrix y luego termina su café de un trago largo. 

—Por supuesto —Narcissa le ofrece la correa y se va a sentar frente a Andrómeda. Tienen un gran banquete en la isla en medio del ambiente y todo se ve apetitoso. Mi estómago gruñe, llamando la atención de las tres hermanas—. Parece que está hambrienta. 

Yo me sonrojo furiosamente mientras sigo por la cocina a Bellatrix que tiene mi correa ahora.  
—¿Qué te gusta tomar en el desayuno? —me mira esperando respuesta. 

—Café con leche, fruta, tostadas.

Ella asiente y rápidamente arma lo que le pedí. Pero no como me lo imaginaba. Todo está en cuencos de vidrio y los pone en el piso, alejados de donde están sus hermanas para que puedan ver. Le dedico una mirada curiosa y sus ojos parecen más oscuros que antes cuando me indica que la siga, se pone en cuclillas tal su hermana antes y arma una cola de caballo bien alta con mi pelo. 

—Vamos, gatita, aliméntate —ordena con voz ronca. 

No pierdo un segundo, la comida se ve deliciosa y muero de hambre. Flexiono mis brazos y bajo mi cabeza, me decido primero por tomar unos sorbos de café. Deslizo la lengua fuera de mi boca y empiezo a sorber como los felinos. No es tarea sencilla, siento como la leche baja por mi barbilla y está tan rico que quiero meter mi cara dentro directamente. Bellatrix se ríe y me toma por la cabeza.

—Más despacio, no queremos que te atragantes ¿no?

Yo asiento mirándola por un segundo y entonces voy al plato de las frutas y consigo un trozo con mi lengua. Frutilla, exquisito. El sabor explota en mi boca y mastico feliz antes de bajar y agarrar otro. Le sigue ananá, manzana, banana, mango. Hay de todo. Al tiempo me vuelvo experta e intercalo entre lamidas de café, trozos de tostadas y frutas. Bella no deja de acariciar mi cabeza y su mirada no se aparta de mi ni un segundo. Su miembro parece a punto de explotar dentro de los pantalones deportivos que lleva y cuando me lleno de comida, pienso que podría seguir por esa leche. El pensamiento me hace sonreír y muevo mi cola de lado a lado completamente sumergida en mi rol de gatita. Me alejo de los cuencos y rodeo el cuerpo de la bruja mayor, frotándome contra ella. Me deja caricias por todo el cuerpo, la siento pellizcando mis pezones, acariciando mis tetas, deslizándose por mi humedad o metiendo distraídamente dos dedos dentro mío sólo para volver a sacarlos y seguir jugando. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos, yo moviéndome a su alrededor y ella cazando mi cuerpo. En algún momento mi cabeza llega a su pene y froto mi boca contra la tela que lo cubre. Bella gime, me toma de la cabeza mientras su otra mano saca su miembro y lo apoya contra mis labios. Inmediatamente los entreabro y empiezo a darle lamidas al glande. Sus ojos se ponen blancos de placer y guía mi cabeza, no dejando que pase del glande. Lo rodeo con la lengua y luego lo chupo sólo para volver a las lamidas, como una gatita. Me deja disfrutar por un rato y luego me lo saca. Yo aullo de dolor y cansada de estar en cuatro me tiro al piso, quedando boca arriba. Bellatrix me observa con deseo mal disimulado y recorre mi panza con sus manos. Me hace caricias de la misma forma que le harías a un felino y yo me retuerzo, completamente húmeda y necesitada. Toma mis tetas con sus manos, las acaricia, las tortura. Gira alrededor de mi cuerpo y poniéndose a mi costado, empieza a masturbarse. Sin dejar de tocarme y con la cabeza de su pene sobre mi boca. Me estremezco, siento un ardor tan profundo que no me asombraría acabar sobre el suelo. Su mano se desliza rítmicamente de arriba abajo por su eje y yo entreabro los labios, sólo esperando recibirla. Ella me observa, nuestros ojos nunca se despegan y aún así siento la mirada ardiente de las otras hermanas Black. Me siento a nada de perder el sentido, con el miembro de Bella rozando mis labios cada vez que sube y baja. Estoy ansiosa por tomarla, tal como lo hice hace un rato con Narcissa. Todo el gen Black dentro mío, pienso. Me retuerzo contra su mano que acaricia mi barriga y bajo sus ojos completamente oscurecidos. La idea de estar cada vez más sumergida bajo las órdenes de las hermanas me vuelve agua. La liberación llega por fin y me trago todos los chorros blancos que salen disparados de Bellatrix y caen dentro de mi boca. Aprovecho a succionar y lamer el glande y su orgasmo se alarga, sus gemidos se vuelven más fuertes y penetra mi boca tanto que siento arcadas pero mantengo la garganta floja. Cae a través de mi garganta, me trago todo y cuando sale y se sienta en el piso, agotada, yo estoy feliz relamiendo mis labios. 

Bienvenida a la familia Black, Hermione, me felicito a mi misma.


	5. V

—¿Disfrutaste tu desayuno, gatita? 

Bellatrix se mueve por la cocina mientras se acomoda la ropa y vuelve hacia mí con una servilleta entre sus dedos. 

—Estuvo delicioso, gracias Bellatrix.

Me sonríe mientras se arrodilla y me toma por la mandíbula. Mis pestañas aletean hacia ella cuando empieza a limpiar de mi boca y mejilla los restos del desayuno. 

—Estaba pensando en darle un baño —anuncia Andrómeda a sus hermanas— ¿Qué te parece, Hermione, tienes ganas?

Que me haya llamado por mi nombre me devuelve a la realidad, lejos del pet play. Me doy cuenta de que es la única que parece tratarme normal y que todavía no mostró mucho acerca de sus preferencias, me pregunto si eso es porque sus hermanas son más dominantes que ella. 

Bellatrix se levanta, conforme con su trabajo y yo aprovecho a estirar mi cuerpo desnudo aún en el piso. Reconozco algunos puntos de tensión y pienso que definitivamente me vendría bien limpiar la cantidad de fluidos y transpiración que acumulé. 

—¡Si, por favor! —respondo con demasiada emoción y ella se ríe— Gracias Andrómeda.

—Muy bien, yo tengo que atender unos asuntos con Bellatrix —habla de manera distraída Narcissa— Portate bien, querida —añade con su tono de voz frío y altivo.

—Sí, señora Black.

—Vamos, Hermione, dame la mano —me levanta, manteniendo un segundo mi cuerpo contra el suyo hasta que logro estabilizarme—. Creo que puedes caminar sin correa ¿verdad? 

Asiento con una sonrisa, ella me guiña el ojo y quita la cadena pero deja el collar. Sale de la cocina y yo la sigo, hace tantas horas que no camino erguida que es extraño volver a usar mis piernas de esta forma. Estiro mis brazos, movilizo el cuello y ruedo los hombros hacia atrás.

El baño es precioso como el resto de la casa. Un espacio amplio, con azulejos negros y líneas plateadas en los bordes. Me hace pensar al instante en las tres hermanas y me imagino a cada una de ellas tomando un descanso en este lugar. Al lateral y contra un gran ventanal que da a los jardines, la bañera hacia la que se dirige y abre las canillas de plata para regular el agua. 

—¿Tienes que usar el baño antes? Puedo dejarte mientras se llena —me dice con una sonrisa. 

Su pregunta parece que activa mi vejiga e intento recordar cuántas horas hace que no voy al baño. Asiento con la cabeza repetidas veces y ella se ríe mientras pasa por mi lado, dándome una nalgada antes de salir. 

Hago pis y cuando me limpio, el papel sale empapado de mi flujo. Dios, cierro las piernas con fuerza. Las hermanas Black me están enloqueciendo. Tiro de la cadena y busco en el armario algún cepillo de dientes nuevo. ¡Hay montones! ¿Será para las sumisas que invitan a la casa? De cualquier manera, me sirve. Agarro uno nuevo, color rojo mate, le pongo pasta y lo llevo a mi boca mientras observo mi cuerpo en el espejo grande y redondo. No hay manera de ocultar la cara de follada que tengo. Mi piel parece reluciente y eso que estoy sucia. En mi cuello, pechos y hombros tengo marcas que van desde el morado hasta un rosa suave. Sonrío, me da placer ver las marcas. Enjuago mi boca justo cuando tocan la puerta. 

—Adelante.

Andrómeda se asoma sonriente, lleva una bata traslúcida y ropa interior de encaje. Su cuerpo es maravilloso, tiene brazos fuertes y la espalda marcada, como si hubiera hecho natación toda su vida. Me da otra nalgada cuando pasa por detrás mío, yo doy un saltito de sorpresa y ella cierra las canillas, introduciendo su mano para comprobar la temperatura.

—Ven, Hermione —estira su brazo y yo tomo su mano. 

Me lleva con firmeza y sostiene mi cuerpo cuando entro al agua. 

—¿Está a buena temperatura? 

—Deliciosa, Andrómeda, gracias —le sonrío de manera tímida y ella se ríe. 

Mi cuerpo se relaja en el agua caliente. Andrómeda acerca un banco de madera y luego de sentarse hunde un cuenco en el agua para sacarlo y mojarme el cabello. Yo me dejo hacer inclinando mi cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, sus manos delicadas evocan un recuerdo de mi infancia: adoraba llenar la bañera y jugar en el agua mientras mi madre me bañaba. La calidez del recuerdo se extiende por mi pecho.

Cuando aplica el shampoo, me frota el cuero cabelludo tratando de que no caigan gotas a mis ojos. Murmullos de placer se escapan suaves entre mis labios y ella vuelve a reírse. Me rasca la nuca, detrás de las orejas, a los costados de la cabeza, arriba y al inicio de la frente. Hunde el cuenco y retira la espuma, repite un par de veces. Aplica crema de enjuague y vuelve a comenzar el masaje con movimientos circulares, esta vez más lentos.

—¿Cómo la estás pasando, Hermione?

—Es un baño increíble, gracias. 

—Me alegra, pero me refería al encuentro con mis hermanas. 

—¡Oh! —me sonrojo— Claro. Uh, no sé si tengo palabras para explicarlo. Supera mis expectativas en verdad.

—Eso me gusta —enjuaga mi cabello, repitiendo la acción del cuenco y el agua—. ¿tienes ganas o necesidad de volver a tu casa? Sé que estudias. 

—Sí, estoy en el último año. Mañana tengo clases, debería volver hoy a la noche. Por otro lado, Draco eventualmente se va a preocupar y lo último que supo de mi es que venía para acá. 

—Cierto, no queremos que te encuentre arrodillada ante su madre ¿verdad? —sonríe.

—Preferiría que no —me río imaginando su cara. 

—Seguro podemos hacer algo divertido por la tarde y luego vuelves a tu casa ¿qué te parece eso? —cambia de lugar y se posiciona detrás de mi cabeza. 

Yo quisiera responder que me parece un plan fantástico, pero sus manos en mis tetas dificultan mi habla. 

—Hora de limpiar tu cuerpo —anuncia con voz ronca contra mi oído. 

Yo asiento cerrando fuerte los párpados. Ahueca sus manos enjabonadas y pellizca mis pezones, luego les pasa el dedo gordo en una caricia suave y repite la acción tres o cuatro veces. Desliza la palma de sus manos hacia arriba, por mis hombros, mis brazos, axilas. Su caricia es suave y firme a la vez. Cada tanto vuelve a tomar el jabón y lo frota entre sus manos, sacando espuma. Va hasta mi cuello, lo rodea, aprieta sus manos como si me estuviera asfixiando y mi boca se abre de manera involuntaria, soltando un jadeo. Este baño es una tortura. Me suelta, me enjuaga, vuelve a tomar mis tetas, las amasa. Su respiración está acelerada reflejando la mía. Me imagino que debe estar tan mojada como yo y no por el agua. Ese pensamiento me estremece y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. 

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Se enfrió el agua? 

—No, tengo… Otro tipo de problema.

Siento su sonrisa contra mi oreja mientras pasa sus manos por mi panza. Refriega su cabeza contra la mía y captura el lóbulo de mi oreja, dándole un pequeño mordisco antes de soltarlo. Se aleja por un instante, mueve otra vez el banco de lugar, más cerca de mis piernas. Sumerge su brazo, captura mi pie y desliza mi pierna hacia el borde de la bañera y tras enjabonarse las manos, masajea mi piel. Es agradable, relajante. Sube por mi gemelo, la rodilla, detrás de ella. Del muslo a mi entrepierna hay poco espacio y vuelvo a ser consciente de mi humedad. Hunde la pierna, cambia a la otra, repite el proceso. Mi cuerpo está alterado, estimulado y confundido. Paso de la relajación a la excitación y vuelta a empezar. 

—Siéntate —ordena.

Ya no queda nada del tono amable de antes. Ahora su voz suena exigente y tensa. Le hago caso, sentada el agua apenas cubre mis pechos y con el vaivén cosquillean mis pezones. Están erectos y desafiantes. Andrómeda me mira, su expresión es animal, parece una pantera agazapada observando su presa. Algunas gotitas de transpiración bajan por su cuello y se le marcan unas venas en la frente. Me siento indefensa bajo su mirada y me excita. Abro las piernas por puro instinto o necesidad. Ella hunde su mano enjabonada y toma mi vulva con toda su palma. 

Jadeo.

Su otra mano toma mi cabeza y me sostiene contra su pecho. Aspiro su perfume floral y exótico, refriego mi nariz contra su piel. Abre los labios de mi vulva con dos dedos y los lleva desde la entrada hasta mi clítoris en una caricia infinita y deliciosa. Repite la acción varias veces pero nunca se queda quieta ni me da lo que necesito. Después me inclina hacia delante y la mano que me tenía de la cabeza ahora baja por mi espalda y se pierde entre mis nalgas. Estoy tan dilatada que podría meterse por cualquiera de mis agujeros pero parece que sólo quiere hacerme desear. Cuando termina no soy más que un manojo de nervios, jadeando suavemente, con la piel completamente erizada.

—Ven —abre una toalla y yo me dejo envolver en ella, luego salgo de la bañera. 

Me seca con cuidado, primero el cabello, frotando otra toalla con firmeza. Es agradable, se vuelve a sentir maternal, de alguna manera. Me peina tanto como puede y sigue secando mi cuerpo. Desliza la toalla por mi cuello, mis hombros, mi espalda. Vuelve al frente y con suavidad seca mis pechos, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario. Baja por mi vientre, esquiva mi vulva. Envuelve una de mis piernas y la frota de arriba abajo, luego la otra. Va hacia mi espalda y desliza su mano debajo de la toalla entre mis nalgas. Puedo sentir sus dedos frotarme, cierro los ojos y me muerdo el labio inferior para evitar pedirle que me penetre. Me abraza desde atrás y seca mi vulva o me moja más, depende la perspectiva. Me siento mareada de deseo, apoyo mi cabeza contra la suya y descanso contra su cuerpo hasta que se separa despacio y vuelve frente a mi. 

—Te ves preciosa, Hermione —toma mi mandíbula y besa mis labios. 

Cuando salimos del baño me siento limpia. Mis músculos relajados a pesar del fuego que apenas me deja respirar. El aire fresco cosquillea por mi cuerpo desnudo, me adapto fácil y rápido a no llevar ropa en la mansión Black. 

—¿Cómo te sentís respecto a las ataduras?

—Me encantan.

—Muy bien, busquemos a mis hermanas —y su voz suena emocionada.

Me estremezco ante la idea. Andrómeda nos guía por un pasillo que me suena conocido y confirmo la sensación cuando abre una de las puertas. Bellatrix y Narcissa están dentro del estudio. La mayor sentada tras el escritorio y la menor parada a su derecha, ambas concentradas en una carpeta frente a ellas. 

—¿Interrumpimos? —pasa y me hace una seña para que la siga. 

Sonrío. Estamos en la habitación donde vi a la sumisa arrodillada trabajando con ferocidad sobre Bellatrix, metiéndose sin parar su miembro en la boca. Tengo que apretar mis piernas con fuerza por la electricidad que punza en mi clítoris y que no pasa desapercibido para la bruja. 

—¿Buenos recuerdos, gatita? —Me envía una sonrisa diabólica y su ceja enarcada.

—Podría decirse —me sonrojo ante la mirada curiosa de las otras dos.

Andrómeda me lleva al medio de la habitación, justo delante del escritorio y cuando se vuelve hacia mí en su mano lleva un antifaz de cuero. Camina hasta quedar a mi espalda y lo último que veo es la expresión fogosa que comparten las hermanas. Luego, todo se oscurece. 

—Parece que nos vamos a divertir, Cissa —llega la voz burlona de Bellatrix. 

—Manos —ordena Andrómeda. 

Su voz proviene de adelante mío así que estiro mis brazos y siento cómo los levanta y los separa. Con firmeza, envuelve mi muñeca con una muñequera de cuero que hace cosquillas en mi piel mientras ella la ajusta. Mientras hace lo mismo con la otra, intento movilizar mis manos para tener una idea más precisa del ajuste que hizo. Es claro que no puedo soltarme pero tampoco me lastima. 

—Abre las piernas —y su voz suena desde mucho más abajo.

Me excita la idea de pensar que está con su cara a centímetros de mi sexo y que ahora, mientras hago lo que me dice, va a sentir mi olor y ver mis labios vaginales hinchados y húmedos. Otra vez la sensación del cuero contra mi piel y entiendo rápidamente que está poniendo una barra entre mis piernas, a la altura de mis tobillos, para tenerme bien abierta.

Completamente abierta, desde mis brazos hasta mis piernas.

A merced de las hermanas Black. 

Y ni siquiera puedo ver. Esta vez el escalofrío que me recorre es tan intenso que pierdo el equilibrio y unos brazos me toman con rapidez para estabilizarme.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione?

—Si, lo siento. 

—¿Palabra de seguridad?

Sonrío.

—Vainilla.

Las risas de las hermanas relaja el ambiente y yo me siento orgullosa de mi palabra.

—Bien, pero la usaremos en otra ocasión, porque tampoco vas a poder hablar —se burla— Abre la boca.

Y con un gesto de sorpresa que interpreta por obediencia, abro mi boca y siento una pelota abriéndose paso entre mis dientes. El cuero a cada lado de la bola se ajusta detrás de mi cabeza, tirante. Jadeo, sintiendo automáticamente que la saliva se me empieza a acumular y es incómodo tragar con la boca tan abierta. ¿Cuánto tardaré en estar babeando? La imagen de lo que está por venir me enloquece. Quisiera cerrar mis piernas para aliviar mi deseo y me frustra la barra que mantiene mis piernas separadas. Respiro, mi corazón está desbocado, intento calmarme. Como no tengo visión, mi audición parece afinarse y escucho algunos pasos. ¿Qué estará haciendo Bellatrix, seguirá en frente mío, tras su escritorio? La imagino devorando mi cuerpo con sus ojos y acariciando con lentitud su miembro. ¿Narcissa también seguirá frente a mi o se habrá acomodado en el sillón que está a mi espalda? Verme abierta desde atrás parece algo que va con ella. 

—Vamos a jugar un juego, Hermione —interrumpe mis pensamientos Andrómeda—. Tu cuerpo debe permanecer inmovil, ni un sonido puede salir de tu boca. Si cumples con eso, recibirás placer. Si incumples, serás castigada con mi fusta y por cada vez que me desobedezcas, se duplicará el castigo. Si necesitas frenar, abre y cierra tu mano izquierda —apoya su mano sobre la mía, para indicarme cuál—. ¿Entendido? Asiente con la cabeza si es así.

Asiento una sola vez, decidida. Abro bien la planta de los pies y acomodo, tanto como puedo, mi posición. No es falta de emoción ante la idea de recibir castigos, pero me gusta obedecer. 

—Buena chica —su voz suena a través de una sonrisa.

El silencio se extiende por unos segundos hasta que irrumpe un murmullo en la habitación. La suave cabeza de un juguete se desliza por mi cuello, enviando vibraciones bajo mi piel. Contengo el aliento, la saliva empezando a llenar mi boca tras la bola que la mantiene abierta. La vibración pasea por mi cuello, baja por mis pechos y se posiciona sobre mis pezones erectos. Quisiera hablar, quejarme o pedir por más, no estoy segura y de todas maneras, no hago ninguna. Al contrario, respiro hondo y despacio por la nariz, tratando de afirmar mi posición. La cabeza suave del vibrador gira y siento unos bordes texturizados contra mis pezones que están duros como rocas. Mi clítoris se agita, lo siento hincharse y toda mi vulva humedecerse. La sensación de exposición envía constantemente latigazos de energía por mi espalda. Todo está negro aunque se sienta rojo como el infierno. El vibrador se aleja, eso es una novedad. De nuevo silencio total en el cuerpo y aprovecho a respirar e intentar relajar el cuerpo sin moverme. ¡Qué ilusa! Un jadeo inentendible se escapa a través de mi boca abierta y llena de baba contenida. Acaban de poner unas pinzas en mis pezones, las dos a la vez. La mezcla de dolor y placer me impide razonar y recordar que no debo hablar, incluso atino a cerrar las piernas aunque es inutil por la barra firme, todo mi cuerpo se moviliza en el acto. 

—Qué poco duró tu obediencia, Hermione —susurra Andrómeda con voz ronca— ¿Sabés qué les pasa a las sumisas desobedientes? —siento el cuero de la fusta apoyarse en mi barbilla y presionar hacia arriba— Responde.

—Jon cajtezgadxs —es mi pobre intento de decir que son castigadas con una bola impidiendo que module y mueva la lengua.

—No te entiendo, Hermione. Habla claro. ¿Tienes tres años acaso? —su voz ahora es burlona y peligrosa y siento hervir por dentro, ¿cómo diablos puedo ganar esta batalla?

—Jon —vuelvo a intentar y a fallar. 

—Ah-ah, Hermione, mal, muy mal —desliza con suavidad la fusta por mi cuello, enviando escalofríos por mi espalda—. Te doy una oportunidad más. 

Maldita sea. Ella sabe que es imposible modular bien con la mordaza. Cuando lo vuelvo a intentar (y por supuesto, a fallar), la saliva es finalmente empujada por los laterales de mi boca abierta. 

Escucho dos jadeos y una maldición que claramente proviene de Bellatrix. 

Me electrifica haber provocado esas reacciones en las hermanas Black. El hilo de saliva desciende por mi barbilla y me siento más sucia que nunca. 

—Te mueves, jadeas, balbuceas y ahora te babeas —la voz de Andrómeda suena tan ronca que podría enviarme al orgasmo—. Aún cuando expresé de manera explícita que eso supondría un castigo. ¿Eres una niña, Hermione? ¿Tengo que enseñar a comportarte?

Cierro los ojos aunque los tenga tapados. Es la única parte de mi cuerpo que puedo movilizar y apretar. Me incomoda lo mucho que me calienta que me trate como si fuera una niña y una parte de mi quiere que lo lleve hasta el final. 

Su voz interrumpe antes de que decida qué responder.

—Cuenta. 

Mi mente viaja a toda velocidad a través de sus palabras, su tono dominante es delicioso y tiene el poder de ponerme de rodillas. Si pudiera, claro. 

No me da tiempo a prepararme, el primer golpe es en uno de mis pezones, la pinza se retuerce contra mi piel. 

—Uho —me escucho decir. 

El golpe se reitera, esta vez en el otro pecho. 

—Oz —exhalo. 

El siguiente impacta en mi nalga derecha, pica. El sonido del cuero contra mi piel es lo único que se oye. 

—Tjez.

En los siguientes cuatro apenas puedo seguirle el ritmo. Está golpeando mis nalgas con fuerza y tan seguido que mi cuerpo ondea ligeramente, algo que, según entiendo, me hace ganarme más castigos. No es como si pudiera evitarlo. 

—Quieta, Hermione —su voz suena agitada.

Una voz dentro mío grita lo obvio: ¡no puedo estar quieta, maldita sea! 

Mi cabeza está nublada de placer, perdí la cuenta, sólo siento todo mi cuerpo arder. Negro y rojo se funden en mi cerebro. Mi cuerpo se sentiría fatigado por la posición si no fuera que la adrenalina viaja a la velocidad de la luz por mi sistema. La fusta se sentía bien al principio, pero tras largos minutos de golpes sin pausa, empiezo a sentir un dolor electrizante. No puedo tomar aire o fijar la atención en nada, Andrómeda no me da descanso y pienso si es el momento de decir mi palabra de seguridad. Un instante de pausa, pienso, sería glorioso.

Pero realmente lo único que quiero es que me follen. 

El nuevo golpe me devuelve a la realidad y me aferro a él.

—¡Ahhgg! —la fusta golpea mi vulva abierta, mojada y expuesta y se detiene por unos segundos allí. 

—Estás goteando, Hermione. 

Repite el proceso. Mi piel hinchada recibe el cuero y mi clítoris se estremece. Mueve la fusta por mi vulva, de adelante hacia atrás y yo movilizo mi cadera, frotando desesperadamente en busca de una satisfacción que no llega. 

Por supuesto que aleja la fusta. 

—Esto es un castigo, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? —parece enojada y jadeo por dentro, tan, tan excitada. 

—Do zjiento —intento, empujando más saliva por mi barbilla. 

—Sí, Hermione, te prometo que lo vas a sentir.

Espero la fusta pero no vuelve. En cambio, siento una punta fría apretarse contra mi agujero anal. Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, la saliva baja por mi garganta en grandes cantidades y recién ahora me doy cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba tragar. Mi mente vuelve a girar nublada de placer.

—Estás tan dilatada, ¿lo sientes? —empuja una y otra vez el plug, fuera, dentro, fuera dentro y yo jadeo. 

Quiero profundamente cerrar las piernas, gritar, ponerme de rodillas, rogarles que me follen salvajemente. Nada de eso está en mis manos actualmente. 

Me estremece la idea de estar en medio de su estudio atada, amordazada, impedida visualmente y excitada. Las dos respiraciones aceleradas me recuerdan a mis espectadoras. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Bellatrix estará bajando y subiendo su mano por su miembro endurecido? ¿Estará penetrando a Narcissa? ¿Tocará ella su vulva mientras me observa con profundo deseo? ¿Se sentirá orgullosa de haberme dado un collar? 

¿Qué tanto las mojará dominar a una chica al menos veinte años menor?

El plug finalmente entra y se acomoda en mi interior. Andrómeda me abraza por detrás y siento un duro dildo colocado con un arnés en su pelvis. La cabeza se desliza por mi humedad desde mi entrada hasta rozarme el clítoris y vuelve hacia atrás. El calor me consume, apenas puedo llevar mi vulva hacia donde quiero, con la barra sujetando tan firme mis piernas abiertas. Ella guía la cabeza del dildo y golpea la entrada de mi canal vaginal tantas veces que estoy al borde del delirio. Su cabeza sostiene la mía, me muerde la mandíbula, muerde mi cuello. Tan fuerte que no tengo dudas de que acaba de agregar una nueva marca a la colección. Algo vibra sobre mi clítoris y tardo en darme cuenta que volvió a apoyar el vibrador sobre mi cuerpo. Me entrego, tan estimulada como puedo estarlo. Su dildo aún no me penetra al completo pero la vibración sobre mi sensible botón me está llevando al borde con una velocidad vertiginosa. Jadeos se mezclan en la habitación, me calienta lo que imagino que está sucediendo frente a mis ojos tapados. Narcissa no apareció ni una vez en mi mente pero sé que recibió cada pensamiento ardiente que tuve. Me enloquece que se hayan pasado las últimas treinta y seis horas jugando con mi cuerpo como si fuera la nueva adquisición familiar y me pasan de mano en mano. Está tan fuera de cualquier moralidad lo que está sucediendo bajo este techo entre las hermanas Black y yo que la sola idea hace arder al completo mi cuerpo. El espiral se retuerce justo cuando Andrómeda me penetra fuerte y profundo. El plug se mueve con las embestidas y el vibrador no suelta mi clítoris sobreestimulado. El placer se eleva como un globo y estalla bañandonos de confeti sólo para volver a inflarse, elevarse y estallar una y otra vez. Suelto todo, el control que me quedaba, la adrenalina, el deseo, la moral, la capacidad de pensar. Andrómeda sostiene fuerte mi cuerpo por la cintura y sus dientes no sueltan mi cuello expuesto. Mi mente se desconecta y sólo siento la marea arrasar mi cuerpo y salir por mi vagina mientras ella no deja de hundirse en mí como si me estuviera reclamando suya. Pierdo la cuenta de los orgasmos y experimento en su máximo esplendor el sentirme usada por ella que no se detiene hasta estar saciada.

Mis brazos son liberados, qué placer, dolían tanto y no lo había notado. Algo se siente tan pesado y tan liviano a la vez. La barra se aleja de mis piernas y duele cuando inconscientemente se cierran. Algo sostiene mi cuerpo, me levanta en brazos. Quizás caminan. Ahora, me dejan en una superficie suave que se hunde bajo mi peso. La mordaza es desatada de mi nuca y la mandíbula realmente me duele. Qué extraño, tanto placer y entumecimiento. Siento manos, muchas manos, no puedo contar cuantas. Masajean en silencio todas mis zonas doloridas. Mandíbula, muñecas, brazos, piernas, tobillos. El placer va ganando y extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo. Tanta liviandad, ahora podría abrir los ojos pero me lleva, me lleva, me lleva y me dejo ir.


End file.
